Can't Be Tamed
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Fiodor busca por uma nova perspectiva em sua vida, irá ele alcançá-la e realizar seus desejos mais íntimos? Fiodor de Mandrágora x Gregory de Gembu x Chesire de Gato x Flégias de Lycaon. Yaoi Forte. Linguagem Inadequada.
1. Can't Be Tamed

**Can't Be Tamed **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**1. Noção.**

"_... E continuei lendo, até que o dia tivesse terminado. E me sentei com o remorso de todas as coisas que não havia feito... Por todas as coisas que abençoei, e por todas em que errei, irei vagar até a minha morte durante os meus sonhos"._

Traduzi, mentalmente enquanto ouvia a música.

Quando estou sem nada para fazer, gosto de deitar na minha cama, no meu quarto quente com o aquecedor ligado e praticar os idiomas que tenho experiência e assim, posso ter um aprendizado melhor quando tenho alguma missão ao redor do mundo. Além do quê, gosto de estudar através da música. Alemão por exemplo. Moramos em Munique, mas nossa pronúncia é completamente diferente do Alemão dito em Berlin ou Frankfurt. Italiano também é assim...

Itália. Pandora pretende me mandar para lá daqui algumas semanas e assim, e estou ferrado. Faz mais de dois anos que não viajo para lá, e o meu domínio pela língua caiu um pouco. E é assim os clientes falam a língua-mãe, e eles não irão admitir que eu fale qualquer outra coisa a não ser italiano. E talvez eu deva procurar o Caronte. Acho que ele poderá me ajudar, nem que for só para indicar algum livro útil que tenha na biblioteca.

Fiquei no dilema em levantar ou não da cama. Até porque eu havia combinado de sair com uns amigos, e eu deveria começar a me arrumar, ou algo do gênero. Mas para quem está solteiro e muito afim de não passar a noite só na cama, eu tinha que ficar completamente impecável para a balada de hoje.

Só imaginei quem iria. Um bando de homens, bonitos, e eu pensando em pegar alguém que eu nem conheça em um lugar cheio de gente bêbada. Embora não pareça tão má idéia... E tem dessa, eu não curto sair com alguém que eu não conheça, e debaixo de efeito de álcool e drogas.

Para dizer a verdade, não estou de olho em ninguém aqui dentro. Mulheres maravilhosas, as poucas que tem, e homens de dar inveja a pessoas comuns que não nos conhecem. Ou que até nos conhecem, mas não se aproximam. E para ser ainda mais verdadeiro, só sei que eu queria alguém.

Existe momentos que nos fazem querer ter alguém para rir, amar, chorar, enfim, alguém para se viver _junto_. Mas aí a pergunta, quem iria querer partilhar alguma coisa comigo? Sou um belo partido, e segundo o que costumam falar por aí de mim, um bom partido até demais... Que não chegam perto.

Não mordo. A não ser que peçam.

Não é me gabar, mas nem sempre, ser homem e bonito quer dizer apenas coisas boas. Mas enfim, um dia alguém olha para mim e vê mais que um rosto e um corpo bonito. Não sou feito só disso. E sei que se continuar pensando nisso, não levanto nunca daqui.

Deixei a música rolando no meu player e fui para o banho.

Não costumo demorar, a não ser que a minha mente fértil faça com que eu pense em alguém ou na minha solidão deprimente que anda me incomodando demais.

Saí, enquanto eu pegava a minha toalha e me sequei o suficiente para poder voltar ao meu quarto sem dar banho nele também. Não me incomodava em ficar pelado, e não pelo fato de estar_ sozinho _ali, mas talvez eu fosse confiante demais com o meu corpo e não me importava exibi-lo.

E enquanto eu me trocava, entraram no meu quarto, sem bater. Olhei para a porta, pronto para dar uma bronca, aí, sorri.

-Perfeita forma física, hein, irmãozão? – Ele disse, dando risada enquanto se aproximava.

-Que coisa, achei que fosse um tarado entrando, Wimber. Mas bem, dá no mesmo. – Tentei ser cínico, ou irônico, mas percebi que fui apenas debochado com ele.

-Tarado é você que fica se expondo desse jeito. – Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo no rosto. Acho que ele é o única que realmente me suporta. – Então, vai com a gente hoje?

-Sim, eu vou, mas naquelas.

-Tem muitos que vão e não gostam de mim, mas ainda assim combinamos essa noite. É sexta, precisamos disso. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, não tinha gostado de ouvir o que eu falei. – E também que se dane, a maioria vai se embebedar e não vão se lembrar no fim de semana que conversaram com a gente.

Suspirei. Ainda assim, me incomodava.

-Acho que sei o que mais incomoda você nessas reuniões. – Ele teve um tom e um sorriso, ambos maliciosos. Típico de quando ele me lia através das minhas atitudes.

-Ah é? – Desafiei. – Quero ver. Se acertar...

-Quero um beijo. – Sorrimos, consenti com a cabeça e deixei-o continuar. – Incomoda não se dar bem alguns, pois anda atrás de um namorado. Ou namorada... E prefere que seja conhecido seu. Acertei?

Puta que pariu, odeio esse Morcego.

-Wimber, te desprezo. – E ele gargalhou vitorioso. – Aí lhe dei um selinho de má vontade.

-Acho tão fofo quando você fica puto comigo. E acho ainda mais fofo meu irmão querer namorar. – Ele apertou as minhas bochechas e ainda rindo da minha cara.

-Wimbeer... – O olhei, inexpressivo.

-Quem é o Fiodor-fofo-do-papai?

-Wimbeeer. – Estava doendo, adorava quando ele me tratava assim, mas já estava sendo demais.

-Fiodor, não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Eu sorri. Não sei se eu merecia um melhor amigo como ele. Especial demais.

-Sua vida seria uma droga! – Pus a mão no peito dele e o afastei, rindo. – Vá! Vou me vestir e me arrumar

Ele ria bastante e foi se afastando.

-Vergonha do quê, menino? – Dando passos para trás, ele foi saindo do meu quarto.

-Estou pelado, viu seu tarado!

Ele gargalhou ainda mais, e eu o observei fechando a porta.

**~/~**

-Isso está desconcertante. – Olhei Wimber ao chegarmos na garagem.

-Convivemos há mais de séculos e acha que _agora_ é desconcertante? – Conversávamos quase em sussurro. A garagem estava cheia e senti olhares em cima de mim.

-Lembre-se que não faz anos que estou no Castelo. Minha vida era no Inferno e lá não rola social.

-Não se martirize Fiodor, deixe a noite te levar. – Ele sorriu para mim e então me puxou para irmos ao carro dele.

Conosco, e pelo que cabia no carro, iria Flégias e Pharaó também, o que me fez sentir mais relaxado e bastante tranqüilo, já que eram dois dos poucos que me suportavam, e ainda queriam ser meus amigos.

-Achei que você iria com o Miles. – Comecei a conversar, depois de ter colocado o cinto. Olhei pelo retrovisor, afim de olhar Flégias enquanto eu comentava.

-Eu não cabia no carro. – Ele deu um sorrisinho que não me convenceu.

-Ele não dispensou você logo hoje, não é mesmo? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, virando um pouco o rosto para olhá-lo.

-Não, não foi isso. Ao menos nós dois não temos nada do que reclamar da nossa relação. – Ele olhava pela janela, distraído. Então parei de falar, pensando nele e no Miles.

-Pharaó, achei que o Gordon ia levar você. Ou achei que ia reclamar pelo meu convite. – Agora foi a vez de o Wimber falar.

-Nem que ele quisesse. Gordon vai mais tarde. – Senti um tom de frustração. – Tinha que terminar um trabalho do Radamanthys. Eu quis ficar e esperar, mas ele não deixou, quis que eu guardasse um lugar para ele quando eu chegasse.

-Huuum, alguém está apaixonado. – Falei, rindo travesso pelo tom triste na voz dele. E os outros dois riram comigo.

-Parem de rir! E apaixonado nada. Somos só amigos.

-... Que transam... Sabe, adoro esse _gênero_ de amizade. – Impagável a ironia do Flégias.

-Não fala nada que você e o Miles compartilham da mesma amizade, garotão.

Continuei rindo pela discussão saudável. Acabei olhando no retrovisor novamente e meu olhar encontrou com o de Lycaon. Ele já não ria mais, porém me mostrou um sorriso malicioso e refleti o que significaria. Não senti que era pela brincadeira ali.

-Wimber só rindo. E você anda pegando quem, adorável Morcego? – Pharaó sempre curioso.

-Eu? Ninguém, oras. – O vi segurar ainda mais firme o volante, e dar um sorriso muito malicioso também, mas acho que só eu percebi. Então o olhei.

-O que não anda me contando, maninho?

-Vocês não estão tentando pegar no meu pé, certo?

-Estamos.

-Gostei.

-Amigos são para isso. Agora diz, quem é o pobre coitado que tem que acordar na cadeira de rodas no dia seguinte? – As risadas de antes viraram gargalhadas ali dentro, Lycaon conseguia ser sutil de uma forma incompreensível.

-Ou melhor, quem são, né Flégias. – Eu achava que _eu_ não prestava. E aí notei o sorriso dele ficar ainda mais malicioso.

-O Iwan e o Niobe... – Eu ri quando ele falou, pois lembrei que eu sabia. Mas os outros ficaram chocados.

-Wimber de caso com eles _dois_? A gente você não pega, né? – Não evitei abrir a boca para fazer uma piadinha.

-Que declaração na _sua cara_, Wimber!

-Um sabe do outro, não é? – O egípcio não prestava, e sei que ele gostou da idéia. Principalmente se ouvisse que os três já transaram juntos.

-Flégias, mais tarde eu sacio o seu ego. – Olhou para ele pelo retrovisor e vi piscar sensualmente. – Esfinge, eles sabem melhor do que eu que há três numa relação só.

-Esse é o meu Morcego. – Eu sorri depois de ouvir isso.

-Fiodor, quais os seus planos hoje? – Lycaon aproveitou o assunto.

-Nossa, nem faço idéia. Acho que vou só beber.

-Duvido. – Wimber começou, assim que terminei. – E vocês sabem que ele está à procura de alguém especial?

-Wimbeer, me deixa. – Só não aperte as minhas bochechas. E os dois atrás riram. Sabia que era uma idéia ridícula, mas não tanto, fiquei até um pouco constrangido.

-Que gracinha! – Pharaó se divertida com a minha cara da forma que ria.

-Serei solidário, sei como é, caro Fiodor. – Flégias colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

-Quer o Miles como namorado é? – Indaguei, tentando entrar na brincadeira.

-Ah! Seu chato! – Ele me soltou e eu fiquei rindo.

-Sabe quando o Flégias vai sossegar e ser fiel? Nunca! – Novamente, olhei para trás quando Esfinge falava e vi ele levar um tapa do colega do lado.

-Você fala nada, Pharaó-apaixonado-pelo-Gordon. – E então Esfinge emburrou. E eu caí na risada.

Acabei notando o caminho que Wimber tomava para ir até a boate, e vi que o carro em que estava Gregory, Chesire, e mais alguém se colocou na nossa frente.

-Achei que você sabia onde era.

-Até sei, mas juro que não sei chegar lá. – Ele falou frustrado.

-Quem está com o Chesire e o Gregory naquele carro? – Ainda estava curioso.

-Acho que o Laimi, ou a Verônica, não me recordo.

-Gêmeos. Você olha para o Laimi e ele é igualmente loira e gostosa. Olhá-los é jogar "Ache Os 7 Erros".

-Flégias deveria ser comediante, não Espectro. Cheio de graça.

-Você sabe que ele nasceu gozado, não é?

Disfarcei uma risada. Será que aqueles três não falam nada sério? Amei isso.

-E respondendo, é o Laimi, Fiodor. A Verônica não vinha conosco. E no carro do Gregory ela não entraria.

-É nessas horas que seria péssimo ser hetero. A única mulher não vai. – Flégias riu, e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Mas por quê? – Perguntei.

-Sabe que eu não sei? Já ouvi dizer que foi uma ficada que não deu certo. Outros falam que ele não vai com a cara dela.

Fiquei um tanto surpreso sobre a primeira hipótese. Nunca me passou pela cabeça de ver os dois juntos. Aliás, acho que nunca vi.

-Ele anda se encontrando com alguém, bom, além dela se levarmos em consideração? – Wimber me olhou.

-De olho no garoto, é? – Senti certo ciúme, ele nem sorriu, nem riu, tinha certo descaso na expressão.

-Não, é que pouco o vejo... Estava viajando?

-Acho que não... Anda a tira colo com o Gatinho.

-Me desculpem, mas aquele Chesire é fedelho para qualquer um, sério. Cara, a Verônica é quase um quilômetro maior que ele! Onde já se viu um homem daquele?

-A Verônica? – Ouvi uma risadinha.

-O Chesire, sua anta. E não falem assim dela, se não fosse tão difícil...

-Você gosta de loiras, não é, Fiodor? – Flégias se interessou na conversa.

-Loiras como a Verônica não vejo porque recusar.

-_Como_ ela? Concordo que ela é linda e tudo mais, mas aquela jeitinho esnobe é meio irritante.

-Pandora é igual e ninguém liga para isso... – Era fato.

-E outra, seria só sexo. Não é? – Wimber olhou para mim, enquanto eu me ajeitava no banco para poder olhá-los melhor. – Ou ao menos começaria assim.

-Sim, à princípio falo disso apenas. Agora, se for alisá-la mais profundamente... – Ri pelos termos que usei. – Seria outra história. Nasu gosta de homens que lhe dê luxo. Agora digam, olha só para nós, que luxo a gente pode dar para ela?

-Ou ela que quer demais. – Nisso, não pude discordar do egípcio. – Gosto muito dela, é uma ótima companhia, mas diga-se de passagem que ela é bastante esnobe. Até a própria Pandora... Em um lugar que o que não falta é homem de todos os gêneros, raças, religiões, países e tudo mais, que mulher hetero não iria ficar em um salto ainda maior do que já usa para poder aparecer?

-Pharaó entende de mulher... – Estava começando a me divertir com as risadinhas maliciosas do Flégias. – Mas sério, é isso mesmo que eu quis dizer. Principalmente mulher mimada por dinheiro. Não sei da vida sexual dela, não vem ao caso, mas com certeza ela banca a mulher difícil para os caras que se interessarem correrem atrás dela. Seja homem bi, hetero ou gay.

-Isso para mim chama-se garota de programa, de luxo. – Dei um tapinha no braço do Wimber. – Mas é, Fiodor. E como se você não soubesse, já pagou por muita mulher por aí que _eu sei_, **bem**. E todas em estilo Verônica.

Ele não podia falar de mim, dentro daquele Castelo muitos já usaram do dinheiro para... luxo sexual, e o Wimber era um deles.

-Fiodor tem tanta queda assim por ela?

-Flégias, foram outros verões... – Ele riu.

-Só falta dizer que já pagou por travesti. – Não respondi e o silêncio reinou dentro daquele carro. Pelos segundos seguintes, senti dois, ou até três pares de olhos em cima de mim.

Achei que rolariam piadas a rodo, mas estendeu quase minuto e ninguém falou nada. Agora, eu comecei a corar.

-É sério... Fiodor? – Ele continuou.

-Olha, eu sei que vocês querem rir, o façam de uma vez, está bem? – Não olhei para ninguém, mas o pigarro que Wimber deu, entregou todo mundo.

E enfim, porque fui autorizar risadas? Não faltou muito para eu perceber Flégias chorando de tanto que ria. Suspirei, rezando para que chegássemos logo, e fiquei quieto.

-Ai, Zeus, me desculpe, Fiodor... Mas jamais achei que eu fosse rir tanto... Você estava bêbado, só pode. – Bufei, já não estava achando graça mais.

-Achei que tinha sido da vez que eu paguei um. Era aniversário do Fiodor... Mas vi que ele gostou da idéia.

-Wimber. – Falei entre os dentes.

-Foi mais de uma vez? – Pharaó já não falava mais. E Flégias... Bom... E juro que senti uma facada no peito ao ver o meu irmão rir tanto do meu constrangimento, também.

Por que ainda não chegamos à boate mesmo?

**~/~**

Saí do carro batendo a porta, irritado e deixando-os ainda rir, depois de quase cinco minutos. Ah, e claro, as piadas que eu temia aconteceram e também os deixei conversando e caminhei até a fila da porta para poder entrar, nem que fosse sozinho mesmo.

Enquanto eu esperava, percebi que o trio do carro da frente vinha se aproximando de onde eu estava. Eu não possuía tanta intimidade nenhum deles, então permaneci na minha, até para ignorar eventuais fofocas do que aconteceu naquele carro.

-Ela tinha dito para mim que viria. O que a fez mudar de idéia tão rápido?

-Disse que você não a convidou. – Não era certo ouvi a conversa dos outros. Mas ou eu escutava duas garotas falando sobre maquiagem ou ouvia o que o trio tinha a falar atrás de mim. E eu estava sem fazer nada, portanto...

-Ela que esperasse convite de outra pessoa, nem somos amigos! – Gregory parecia irritado.

-Já passou pela sua cabeça que ela pode estar gostando de você, seu tonto? – Não hesitei em olhá-los por um momento, de quem falavam? E notei que Gembu ficou tenso.

-Laimi, olha os absurdos.

-Não vejo porque não...

-Vocês dois estão contra mim, certo?

Naquele momento, eu e o Gregory parecíamos iguais.

-Não entendemos de mulheres, mas acho que ela tentava uma brecha para poder sair com você.

Era sobre a Verônica? Estava completamente boiando naquele assunto, por isso não é certo ouvir a conversa dos outros. E nisso, tentei desviar a atenção e ouvi-o bufar.

-Podemos mudar de assunto, Laimi e Chesire? – Gregory tinha um ponto fraco. Se fosse essa Nasu mesmo, só me deixou ainda mais curioso. Merda.

Dei um suspiro, sentindo-me mais relaxado ao ver a não longa fila da entrada da boate se movimentar. Mas esse alívio durou poucos segundos, quando meus amigos vieram até mim.

-Obrigado por guardar lugar para nós. – Falou Wimber. Eu permaneci sério. – Gregory e os amigos dele que estavam atrás de mim.

-Vai, fala sério, Fiodor! Ficou de bico por causa do travesti? Tenho certeza que outros espectros fizeram coisas piores... – Para a minha alegria extrema, o trio que eu ouvia a conversa riu, e agora eu tive certeza que era de mim.

Puta merda.

-Flégias, espalha para o Castelo inteiro. – Olhei para ele, já bastante incomodado e vi que ele percebeu que foi longe, acabou ficando quieto.

-Tudo bem, irei ver se o Miles precisa de companhia. – Ele me lançou um olhar de desafio, um olhar estranho da mesma forma que no carro, quando sorriu malicioso. Algo eu não captava, mas ainda assim, dei de ombros.

-Você sabe como ele é, estava só brincando, poxa. – Meu irmão colocou a mão no meu ombro, tentando me consolar com toda aquela brincadeira.

-E _você_ sabia o quanto esse assunto me incomodava quando contei e quando você fez aquela surpresa no que _deveria_ ser a minha festa.

-Depois você se diz anti-social. Quando aparece um momento tranqüilo, você vira a cara. Deveria ser menos rabugento, irmãozinho. – Ele me olhou sério e me apertou o ombro, então ergui as duas sobrancelhas e desviei o olhar para o egípcio que estava ali, mas não prestando atenção, acho que estava impaciente por não ver Minotauro ali.

**~/~**

Mantive meu silêncio até o meu grupo e o do Gregory entrar na boate. Como um lugar comum do gênero estava com muita gente e eu, desengonçado para variar. Já havia ido à várias baladas, mas não o suficiente para eu dizer que estava em casa.

Wimber puxou à mim e ao Pharaó para uma das raras mesas vazias e nos fez sentar.

-Vão beber o quê? – Ele perguntou, sem sentar, e olhei para o egípcio.

-Aceito vodka, e você, Fiodor?

-Ah, o mesmo. – Sorri, levemente enquanto via Wimber se afastar.

-Que tédio sem o Gordon aqui.

-Valeu! – Senti que a minha noite prometia, para pior.

-Não! Fiodor, não falo da sua companhia, por favor. – Ele riu baixo, dando um tapinha na minha mão. – Você sabe que eu adoro a sua companhia.

-Nem chegou e já quer transar? – Ri.

-É óbvio. – Ele riu também, mas respondeu na mesma inocência de uma criança ao perguntarem se ela queria chocolate, ou algum doce qualquer.

A risada ainda permaneceu por mais alguns segundos e ao olhar em volta de nós, notei alguns colegas se sentando por ali também, e em uma mesa ao lado da nossa, Chesire, Laimi e Gregory se sentaram, voltando a ter um clima amigável entre eles. Ao menos, Gregory falava enquanto sorria.

Fiquei distraído com a música. Eletrônica, até gostava, mas aquela eu não conhecia. E então, Wimber colocou as três bebidas em cima da mesa, e logo peguei a minha. Enquanto eu bebia, procurei com meus olhos por Flégias, sentindo um pouco de frustração pelo clima que ficou, mas não o encontrei.

Não só fui tomado pela frustração, mas também pelo desconforto e pela dúvida.

Eu deveria estar ali, já me divertindo, mas também me perguntava que porra eu fazia ali dentro. E pelos meus últimos desejos, observar as pessoas em volta rindo, algumas se beijando e outras em carinho me incomodaram tanto quanto o meu sentimento de encontrar alguém tão perdido como eu nesse mundo.

Meus dois amigos ficaram ali de conversa, e eu novamente distraído. Vi Laimi se levantar e ir para o meio da multidão, observei Kiew se levantar com um copo de bebida na mão e fazer alguma gracinha para os amigos ali em volta, ele ria, parecia estar se divertindo, ou já estava ficando bêbado.

Olhei novamente para Wimber, para a mesa e depois olhei Gregory. Estava, na teoria, de costas para mim, mas seu corpo estava virado de lado, um braço em cima do encosto da cadeira e de frente para o Gato. Prestei mais um pouco de atenção e percebi o ruivinho jogando certo charme para cima do amigo.

Não sei por que, mas me senti desconfortável com aquilo. Será pela vontade de ter alguém jogando charme para cima de mim? E outra, eu estava sendo ignorado naquela mesa.

-Com licença. – Ouvi Pharaó falar, e nisso já tentava passar pelas minhas pernas para sair da mesa. O olhei, querendo saber porque a pressa, mas a resposta apareceu automaticamente quando o segui com os olhos e vi Gordon surgir perto dos grupos.

-Que necessidade. – Tomei mais um gole da bebida quando Wimber comentou, mas fiquei quieto.

Comecei a sentir tédio, certeza que Wimber se levantaria e iria dançar, ele é louco por baladas, boates, lugares pequenos e cheios de gente. E bom, a cada segundo o tédio começou a ser pior principalmente depois de olhar Chesire, e o ver ao beijos com Gembu.

E me senti incomodado novamente e sem explicação. E novamente me perguntei o que eu fazia ali.

**~/~**

Notas da autora.

Prometi que escreveria algo semelhante à Para Sempre, Ou Nunca. E dessa vez, seria outro ponto de vista.

Digo que não tem nada a ver com aquela, são histórias distintas, mas quis usar a mesma visão dos personagens nessa, algo um pouco diferente das que tinha escrito e novamente, de capítulos.

Já aviso que, possivelmente, essa se torne mais longa por capítulo/completa. Mas como sempre, veremos o que pode sair daí.

Como de costume, pontos musicais nos contos. No começo a música traduzida pelos pensamentos dele, em _itálico _são dois trechos de Like A Stone do Audioslave. Nos títulos: Can't Be Tamed (Não Pode Ser Domada (o)) da Miley Cyrus e Notion (Noção) do Kings Of Leon.

E sim, foi um dilema colocar em Inglês ou Português o título, mas como não costumo deixar em outro idioma a não ser Alemão, é bom variar. E com o decorrer da história, irão entender que o idioma não irá mudar o sentido da música em relação ao protagonista. E será usada novamente.

Espero que gostem dessa nova, até o suficiente para ter paciência e a ler até o final.


	2. And Then Just Touch Me

**Can't Be Tamed **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**2. And Then… Just Touch Me.**

Percebi a música se envolver e mudar para outra. Essa eu conhecia, se chamava "Satisfaction". A letra não combinava com o nome, e apesar do jeito que as pessoas dançavam, não era sensual, a letra era curta, repetitiva e direta.

Terminei a minha vodka, e pensei em tomar outra dose. Avisei Wimber que já voltava, então levantei. Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de passar por aquela noite, que seria longa.

Então, se fosse para ser obrigado a passar, que fosse debaixo de álcool.

Fui até o bar e pedi um _drink_ com vodka. Apenas a dose, estava tão entediante e seca como eu, então quem sabe com mais alguma coisa, eu não me animava um pouco. Fiquei distraído olhando as garrafas de bebidas atrás dos _barmans, _até sentir uma bunda esbarrar em mim.

Não achei ruim, porque não me incomodou, e até porque vi que foi sem querer. Então apenas olhei para ver quem havia encostado-se a mim, e fiquei surpreso.

-Nossa, desculpa Fiodor. – Gregory me lançou um olhar culpado.

-Imagina, não teve problema não, só me assustei.

-Desculpa. – Ele riu baixo, e me olhou. – O que vai beber? – Ele sorriu.

-Pedi alguma coisa com vodka, agora, o que vai sair daí, eu não sei. – Ri também, de fato eu não sabia o que iria beber quando olhei o copo que foi colocado na minha frente. Era colorido, e parecia doce. Assim também é um pirulito, mas enfim. Gregory se encantou também, percebi que ele olhava, então supus que eu tinha que experimentar, ele parecia curioso.

-Era realmente o que eu queria. – Achei que não ia gostar, mas curti. Tinha um vestígio de absinto. – Gostei, é doce.

-Nunca fui fã de _drinks_. Mas já bebi os meus. – Ele sorriu, em seguida pediu algo que eu não consegui ouvir e então me olhou novamente. – Divertindo-se?

-Estou me acostumando, não sou muito de lugares assim.

-Eu gosto, sabe? Mas não vou tanto quanto gostaria. Vim pelos meus amigos, basicamente.

-Somos dois então. Wimber adora essa vida. – Ele riu novamente, tinha um sorriso e um riso divertido. Foi a melhor coisa até agora que presenciei. Em seguida, percebi ele pegar o pedido, e me olhou.

-Nos vemos por aí, tenho que levar isso daqui. – Sorriu novamente e saiu no meio da multidão e eu voltei à expressão sem graça alguma de antes.

Fiquei mais um pouco ali no bar aproveitando a bebida, esperando algum efeito para me dar ânimo para ir ao menos dançar.

"_Pelo visto terei de ficar muito bêbado, isso sim"._ Conclui.

**~/~**

Finalmente consegui o efeito que eu esperava. Depois de uns quatro _drinks_ daquele, além do copo de vodka que tomei quando cheguei, eu me sentia o suficientemente animado para estar ali na pista de dança, completamente solto. E assim que a música que eu dançava foi mudando, tentei me restabelecer, arrumando o meu cabelo e a minha roupa, e então sair do meio da multidão, de volta aos meus amigos e colegas.

-Está muito calor aqui. – Falei quando sentei em uma das cadeiras.

-Então quer dizer que se enturmou? – Ouvi uma voz e um riso conhecidos, mas não eram do meu irmão.

-Sim. Gregory! – O olhei chocado e do meu lado. – Mesa errada, foi mal.

-Pode ficar aí, está tranqüilo. – Ele riu novamente. – Estou esperando o Chesire voltar. E o Laimi, se eu soubesse _onde_ ele se enfiou.

-Deixaram você aqui? – Ainda estava constrangido pela gafe.

-Chesire foi ao banheiro, daqui a pouco ele volta. – Ele deu um sorriso ao canto da boca. E eu prestei um pouco mais de atenção.

A boca dele chamava a minha atenção, era delicada, perfeita aos detalhes do rosto bem jovem dele. E fitando-a, quis beijá-la, certeza que não me decepcionaria beijando uma boca daquela.

-E o Wimber não via a hora de eu sair daquela mesa... – Ri um pouco, desviando o olhar da boca dele, para não parecer atrevido.

-Eu notei. Todos levantaram e você ficou. Estava achando que já ia embora, por tanta... Animação. – Ele me notou?

-Eu pretendia sim, confesso. – O olhei mais uma vez, com um sorriso leve.

-Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

-Sim... – O olhei novamente, e cada vez que eu o olhava, queria beijar aquela boca que eu não havia notado antes.

-É espectro, mas sempre foi tão ausente no Castelo... – Notei que ele queria entender a minha atual presença.

-Tive algumas complicações com Hades, e vivia viajando para lá e para cá, o que me fez ser sempre um soldado perdido lá dentro. – Dei um sorriso, mas sem muita graça.

-Compreendo. Não faz muito tempo que me instalei, e como pode perceber, só falo com o Chesire e o Laimi.

"_Zeus, eu não consigo mais segurar a vontade!" _E como ele não estava muito longe de mim, tratei de ser rápido e segurar sua nuca para então lhe roubar um beijo, experimentando daqueles lábios delicados dele. E para a minha surpresa, ele correspondeu durante os segundos seguintes.

Quando nos demos conta, quando eu me dei conta de como eu agia, quando me dei conta de que a razão ainda existia, e o que eu fazia ali, o beijando, e era errado, me separei. O olhei nos olhos e não consegui pedir nem desculpa de tanta vergonha pela segunda gafe. Levantei-me e voltei para o amontoado de pessoas na pista, constrangido.

Tive vontade realmente de ir embora. Acho que o Wimber não ia muito se incomodar, eu poderia e tinha dinheiro para o táxi de volta. Afinal, nem tinha como ele ficar puto, eu entrei, dancei, fiquei bêbado e beijei alguém. Serviço completo.

Isso. Vou-me embora da boate, até porque eu posso cometer mais alguma gafe, e duas, já está de bom tamanho, não é, Fiodor?

Enquanto eu voltava, mandei uma mensagem de texto para o Morcego, avisando que eu tinha vindo embora e que amanhã, ele me procurasse, além de que estava tudo bem.

Disparei para o meu quarto querendo quase me jogar debaixo do chuveiro novamente, para poder ter um pouco de sono naquela noite, que graças aos Deuses, eu estava sossegado agora. Poderia relaxar, e nessas horas, eu gostava muito de estar sozinho.

E depois do banho, fui deitar. E sem planejar, pensei naquele beijo.

Foi muito além do que eu achava que seria, por mais que eu estivesse bêbado e talvez ele também, ele quis me beijar também, eu senti que ele gostou daquela iniciativa minha. Mas ele tem namorado... Aquilo foi errado.

~/~

-Como assim você foi embora, moleque? – A voz dele era quase um estrondo ecoando ali dentro da cozinha. Parecia querer estourar a minha cabeça que latejava pelo efeito do excesso de álcool na noite anterior.

-Wimber, fala mais baixo... Por favor...

-Não achei legal você sair! Poxa, me largou lá! – Senti a mágoa na voz dele.

Vi a cozinha vazia, então resolvi contar o motivo pelo qual saí.

-Eu fui, dancei, bebi e beijei, fiz exatamente o que o nosso plano pedia, mano.

-Beijou? Quem? – A mágoa diminuiu, então percebi que ficou mais relaxado o clima e o humor dele.

-O Gregory.

-Conta direito. – Ele então se sentou do meu lado.

-Bebi, e fui bebendo, até que fiquei a fim de dançar. – O olhei. – Bom, resumindo. Sentei na mesa errada, sem ser proposital e graças à bebida, fiz besteira. E agora estou querendo enfiar a cabeça em um buraco, além da confusão que armei por causa do namorado dele! Agora você entende porque dei o fora? – O vi raciocinar e então desapareceu com a mágoa ou aborrecimento.

-Fiodor, você é foda. – Ele gargalhou.

-Aquilo foi errado, Wimber.

-Ele correspondeu?

-Sim, parecia que queria, como eu fiquei com o desejo de beijá-lo. – Então ele me deu um tapa no ombro.

-Ele não estava nem aí se era certo ou errado. – Ele saiu rindo e eu fiquei refletindo.

-Certeza que aquilo foi só álcool. – Falei para mim e em seguida ouvi pessoas se aproximando.

-Eu disse para não beber demais. – Ao perceber que era Chesire e possivelmente Gregory, eu não demorei a levantar e sair dali.

-Ches, eu estava a fim de abusar um pouco, fazia tempo que eu não saía de verdade. – Acho que ele me viu passar por ele, mas não disse nada, e nem o ruivo com ele. E óbvio, nem eu.

-Soube hoje de manhã o quão baixo esse homem é. – Enquanto saía, notei que a conversa seria sobre mim, então fiz que saí, mas fiquei ouvindo a conversa encostado na parede, do lado de fora da cozinha.

-Do que está falando, Chesire?

-Fiodor se embebedou e beijou um dos nossos amigos, **comprometidos**, sabia?

Fedelho com cabelo de água de salsicha! Santo você não é! Aliás, como _ele sabe_ disso? Quem viu? O Wimber não me dedura por aí, que eu sei.

-Sabe quem foi que ele beijou? – Acho que fiquei mais chocado pela reação do Gregory.

-Infelizmente ou felizmente, não. Acho isso tão nojento! Infidelidade é uma coisa porca, e ainda pior, esse abuso dele, não acha?

-Nem o conheço, não posso dizer que ele foi porco, nojento ou idiota. Você sabe que eu não concordo com a maioria de votos, prefiro tirar as minhas próprias conclusões sobre as pessoas, Ches.

Sorri um pouco maldoso pela resposta. Achei que ele fosse me entregar, mas não o fez.

-Concordo até com você, mas todo cuidado é pouco, Gregory, sabe bem disso.

-Ah, sei lá, sabe. Tem vários pontos a discutir uma atitude assim, pode ter havido provocação da parte comprometida, pode ter sido uma aposta, coisas assim. E não sei se tem alguém aqui comprometido o suficiente para poder fazer tempestade em um copo d'água por isso.

Senti o tom de voz dele um tanto grosseiro, e também percebi que o assunto estava incomodando, e que Chesire não se tocava.

-Vários pontos de vista. Concordo também, mas nada justifica infidelidade.

E nem bebedeira. E sei que eu e ele nos sentimos culpado por essa situação.

-Preciso ir agora Chesire, depois eu ligo para você, aí a gente se encontra, tá bem?

-Tá certo. – Assim que o papo acabou, pensei em ter que sair rápido dali, para não dar na cara que eu ouvia a conversa.

Mas ainda assim, não tive tempo. Gregory saiu da cozinha e me viu ali. E novamente, só trocamos olhares, e ambos surpresos. Será que ele sentiu algo como eu naquele beijo? Ainda acreditava ter sido algo fora do comum. Então, ele se foi. E eu permaneci ali, tentando raciocinar.

**~/~**

Resolvi gastar um pouco das minhas horas naquele dia para malhar. Eu não ia gastar meu dias de folga pensando e me preocupando com as coisas, mais do que devo, até porque eu não queria realmente dar repercussão àquela balada idiota.

Depois que me exercitei o quanto eu achei necessário, o que não passou de uns quarenta minutos para o meu azar, fui tomar um banho, ali no vestiário mesmo. E eu permanecia com a vontade de ficar em lugares com pouca luz e silenciosos. E como eu estaria sozinho, poderia ficar sossegado.

Assim eu achava.

Quando entrei no vestiário, vi o dono do sorriso bonito se vestindo e como eu não poderia sair correndo, fui até o banco, colocando a minha mochila para então trocar algumas coisas que tinha no meu armário e por fim, me despir para ir para o banho.

-Bom dia... Ou boa tarde, algo assim. – Falei por educação, embora eu não soubesse que horas eram.

-Bom _dia_, Fiodor. – E pelo seu tom de voz, notei que eu era bem-vindo ali. Achei até conveniente me redimir pela noite anterior.

-Gregory... – Me virei, abrindo a minha mochila, e quis que ele olhasse para mim, também. Assim que consegui sua atenção, continuei. -... Queria me desculpar por ontem... Não agi certo, não irei culpar só a bebida, pois de qualquer maneira, _eu_ agi errado. Se quiser que eu me desculpe com o Chesire também, farei sem qualquer problema. – Ele me ouviu, um pouco sério, então me preparei para o fora que eu iria levar. E ainda tentei sorrir, quis demonstrar que eu sou amigável.

-Se for para classificarmos como situação inapropriada, eu também não agi certo. – Ele sorriu de volta. – Também bebi bastante, e bom, deixei acontecer. Mas não precisa se preocupar em conversar com ele, e acho que não é necessário ele saber algo do gênero. – O olhei surpreso.

-Ainda mais pelo que eu sei que falam por aí sobre a minha pessoa, não fiz de propósito para dar problemas a vocês.

A verdade é que eu não resisti. Com ou sem bebida, as doses só ajudaram.

-Eu não me preocupo com isso. E sei que ouviu o que eu e o Ches conversamos hoje cedo. – Fiquei quieto, pois não foi algo educado eu ter feito isso. – Agora, se formos falar do beijo em si. – Ele deu um risinho adorável. – Espero que não o tenha considerado ruim... – Gregory deixou de olhar para mim, e apenas deu um sorrisinho, acho que malicioso.

-De modo algum, Gregory. – Sorri da mesma forma.

Aceito outro, porque não experimentei direito...

-Bom sabe, bom saber. – Observei ele vestir o agasalho, enquanto eu tirava o meu junto com a camiseta. – Não o vi depois disso na boate, espero que não tenha ido em busca de algum travesti. – Ele riu e eu fiquei sério.

Ah não.

Suspirei, certamente aborrecido, então deixei de olhá-lo e continuei a fazer as minhas coisas.

-Me perdoe, sei que não tenho intimidade com você para ter feito essa brincadeira, é que lá na fila, achei tão adorável o seu rosto mal humorado que não... Resisti. – A voz dele permanecia amigável, certeza que o sorriso se mantinha também.

-Essa é boa, gostou de me ver irritado? – O olhei novamente, rindo discreto. – Não achei que eu era tão gracinha assim... – Ele riu ainda mais do que eu.

-Foi _fofinho_ ver a sua irritação surgir! – Ele riu.

-Acho que o seu namorado não parece gostar muito de mim. – Ri um pouco, ainda curioso sobre esse relacionamento deles.

-Chesire não é meu namorado. E isso... Bem, ele é ciumento e bastante desconfiado.

-Não é? Soube que era...

-Não não, além do que, ele é hetero, não rola.

Pera, volta.

-Mas eu vi vocês se beijando... – Deixei claro que boiei ali.

Chesire tinha 60% de heterossexualidade e 30% de homossexualidade? Acabei rindo, achei engraçado isso, pois até onde eu sabia, existiam três escolhas. Ou quem sabe duas, acho que no fundo, todo heterossexual tem curiosidades sobre se relacionar sexualmente com o mesmo sexo. Se for por aí, então o Gato é bi.

-Sim. – Ele riu. – Vez ou outra nós ficamos, não sei dizer se daí sai alguma coisa. Além do que sou o primeiro cara que ele beija, e o Ches não se sente confortável em sexo com outro homem, coisas do gênero...

-Ahh... Acho que entendi. – Permaneci refletindo.

-Curioso! É isso que eu queria dizer.

-Estava achando que ele era um hetero meio homo mas com um toque de bi! Seria tipo, que bicho é esse? – Ri, divertido e ele me acompanhou.

-Gostei de você, sabe, é engraçado. Não é como esses idiotas por aí que só sabem conversar falando mal dos outros. – Sorri ao canto da boca novamente.

-Obrigado pelo... _Elogio_.

-Certamente! Ah, precisarei ir. – Uma expressão de talvez desgosto surgiu no rosto dele. – Gostei muito da conversa sóbria. – Ele riu novamente.

-Eu também gostei muito, devo até agradecer.

-Se estiver entediado um dia desses... – Ele tirou algo do armário dele e veio até mim. – Me liga, aí a gente pode bater um papo sóbrio... ou quem sabe sob efeito de álcool novamente. – Ele me lançou um olhar sensual enquanto pegava no meu braço, e notei que o que ele tirou do armário dele, foi uma caneta. – Aqui está o meu telefone, espero que não suma no banho. – Gregory anotou o número dele discretamente no meu braço, o olhei surpreso, e não fiquei contra a iniciativa dele, exatamente como aconteceu no beijo da noite passada.

-Irei anotar no meu celular agora, pode ter certeza. – Respondi empolgado, Gembu tinha acabado de flertar comigo.

Ele então guardou a caneta, sorriu pegando as suas coisas e saiu.

-Até mais.

Não agüentei e ri depois do que houve, fiquei tão surpreso que havia esquecido o que eu ia fazer. E então, foi transcrevendo o número dele no meu celular que lembrei, e assim que terminei, acabei me despindo e enrolado a toalha em minha cintura, caso alguém surgisse.

Ouvi a porta do vestiário bater, e achei estranho. Ele já havia saído fazia um certo tempo, e não costumam fechar a porta quando tem alguém dentro do vestiário. Dei de ombros, deixando de me importar com isso.

-Oi. – Escutei uma voz nova, mas conhecida.

-Oi. – Respondi de volta ao olhar e ver que era Flégias, isso me deixou um pouco surpreso.

-Sozinho aqui? – Ele veio se aproximando, achei que não queria muito papo comigo depois do que falei para ele.

-Gregory acabou de sair.

-Wimber contou para mim e para o Pharaó o que rolou... Pegando criança?

-Gregory tem a minha idade, Flégias... E a mesma que você, inclusive. E eu não estou pegando ninguém. – Então ele riu. – Escuta... Desculpe por ontem, eu fiquei um pouco bravo com a brincadeira.

-Ah, deixa para lá, foi justo. Foi um momento em que eu quis perder o amigo, mas não a piada. – Sorri, olhando ele se aproximar ainda mais. – Eu que peço desculpas.

-Tudo bem. – Notei que ele estava a poucos centímetros do meu corpo. – Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Na realidade... Sim. – Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, com malícia no olhar. – Queria fazer uma proposta para você, Fiodor.

-O que tem para mim? – Disse, curioso.

No momento seguinte, ele me fez sentar no banco atrás de mim.

-O que eu tenho para você? Saberá logo logo. – Então ele veio para cima de mim, sentando-se no meu colo.

Achei que eu seria beijado, quando ele apenas veio falar no meu ouvido.

-Irei visitar você hoje à noite. – Seria ingenuidade perguntar por quê?

Minha curiosidade teve a resposta.

Tão rápido quanto foi sentar no meu colo, senti a língua dele dentro da minha boca, em um beijo urgente e nada delicado. Agora, também entendi porque ele trocou um olhar quase severo no carro comigo, e eu não pude imaginar algo do gênero.

Deixei a razão de lado quando ele cessou o beijo, contra ao meu gosto, e olhou novamente para o meu corpo. Flégias desfez a toalha enrolada na minha cintura, e então me tocou. Acabei apertando os meus dedos nas coxas dele, deixando claro que houve um atrevimento dele que eu gostei.

-Mas... O Miles...? – Tentei falar, perdendo um pouco da noção, quando a carícia dele tomou um ritmo devagar, mas firme.

-Estamos curtindo e só. – E ele estava é curtindo me provocar daquele jeito.

Tentei ainda contestar, mas ele aumentou o ritmo do toque e eu subi um pouco as minhas mãos pelo corpo dele, demonstrando que eu não estava para brincadeira. E sem demorar, o beijei da mesma forma que fez comigo antes, deixando o silêncio _de palavras_ surgir ali.

-Flégias... – Tive que falar quando comecei a ficar louco ali com as carícias ainda mais rápidas dele.

-... Está esperando o quê? – Ele riu malicioso em minha orelha, e o puxei ainda mais contra o meu corpo, quando o que ele queria, aconteceu.

Friamente, ou apenas para me provocar, ele me beijou novamente enquanto se levantava.

-Isso é só uma amostra do que virá à noite. – Ainda rindo, foi se afastando e acho que foi embora. Enquanto eu tentava recobrar a razão, a sanidade e a minha respiração completamente descompassada.

Assim que consegui recobrar até um pouco da força, me levantei do banco, junto com a tolha e fui para o banho.

Respirei fundo, pensando no que reservavam para mim para as próximas horas, ou até o próximo telefonema.

**~/~**

**Notas da autora.**

Avisei que tentaria por um toque de pimenta nessa história. Adoraria por mais, se eu fosse capaz de escrever lemon, mas enquanto não consigo, apenas vou salpicar das mais diversas pimentas em cima desses capítulos. Esse capítulo saiu, com algumas horas de atraso, mas não passaria do que propus ao meu dia.

Confesso que até eu estou curiosa para saber o que Flégias irá aprontar com o Fiodor.

Músicas daqui: Satisfaction de Benny Benassi; Subtítulo é trecho da mesma música.

E queria agradecer pelos reviews, da fic anterior que fiz e dessa, no primeiro capítulo, via e via MSN. Muito obrigada **mesmo**. Principalmente pela paciência ao ler essas confusões. rsrs


	3. Heaven

**Can't Be Tamed** (by Mistress Alice)

**3. Heaven**

Depois do banho, subi para o meu quarto, pensativo nas coisas que ocorreram naquele vestiário. Geralmente é um lugar tão monótono e hoje foi movimentado _demais._ Tentei trabalhar um pouco, ansioso pela noite que viria, mas ainda assim, fiquei ainda mais feliz pelo número do Gregory. Acho que amanhã eu vou ligar para ele... Quem sabe ele não tem o almoço livre. Talvez, se eu começar a investir nele um pouco eu tenha um retorno. Ou talvez Gregory queira só sexo também, ou ainda mais, nem nada. Preciso me arriscar um pouco, quero conhecê-lo.

Olhei no relógio no canto da minha tela. Ainda eram cinco e oito, queria conversar com alguém, com o Wimber, talvez. Mas acho que ele não estava ali no Castelo. Suspirei e voltei ao que eu fazia, desejando um motivo para me atrapalhar daquela escrita que eu não saía da primeira linha.

Algum anjo me ouviu, pois bateram na porta. Levantei quase que de imediato e fui atender. No fundo eu queria que fosse o Gregory, mas não havia motivo algum para ele vir me ver. E ao abrir a porta, fui surpreendido por um beijo, e por pouco eu não soube quem era. Mas Flégias era inconfundível. E o beijo, o mesmo do vestiário.

Escutei a porta bater em seguida os braços dele tornaram meu pescoço e a boca dele ter sido colada na minha. Nisso, dei alguns passos para trás, sem afastá-lo e então o abracei pela cintura, deixando o beijo rolar até um dos dois perder o fôlego, que fui eu, até pela surpresa.

-Não era mais tarde?

-Surpreendi você?

-Muito. – Sorri.

-Miles vai sair, não volta cedo. Então quis vir fazer companhia, atrapalho?

-Claro que não. E outra, você atendeu às minhas preces, não estava a fim de trabalhar. Senta aí. – Ri e o indiquei a minha cama, então fui até o notebook, para desligá-lo.

-Não vou sentar, quero a sua companhia. – Senti ele me abraçar por trás quando apoiei as mãos na escrivaninha.

-Parece carente.

-Ah... Sabe que estou? Desde que você brigou comigo! – Ele me apertou.

-Ahh! Eu pedi desculpa. – Ele parecia uma criança, e então me virei para ele.

-Eu sei, mas... huuum! – Sorri pela doçura dele, então segurei seu rosto e iniciei um beijo, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

-Está tudo bem, não vou fugir. – Encerrei com o beijo e o puxei para a cama, por fim.

-Promete?

-Claro que sim. – Sorri novamente e o beijei, deitando Flégias na cama, ficando por cima dele. Se aquela noite era para ser nossa, então que fosse logo.

**~/~**

-Já vai? Depois sou que irei fugir, não é? – Falei baixo, não gostando daquela atitude. Ele havia se levantado da cama e o vi fechando a calça, estava de costas para mim. Senti-me machucado, só faltava ele jogar dinheiro do táxi na cama, se não morássemos no mesmo lugar. – São só oito horas.

-Não vou fugir, meu quarto é no fim do corredor, meu lindo. – Depois de se trocar, ele voltou na cama e me deu um selinho. – Mais tarde eu ligo para você.

-Tá bem. – Voltei a deitar debaixo do lençol, puxando o edredom que estava nos meus pés e o vi sair.

Fiquei chateado, mas neguei levantar da cama aquele horário. Não tinha nada para fazer, tinha? Era cedo, Gregory possivelmente estava roncando esse horário.

Ri. Ri imaginando ele dormindo. E pensando se depois de sexo, Gregory levantava e ia embora. Será que ele era como os outros aqui, que só querem algo temporário... Temporário de uma noite?

Enfim, olhei para o lado e via a cama vazia, e novamente, lá estava eu, sozinho.

"Sozinho".

A palavra mais usada no meu dicionário. E talvez a segunda mais deprimente, logo abaixo do verbete "solitário".

**~/~**

Pensei na obrigação de me animar um pouco, já que eu precisava trabalhar, escrever, treinar e dar aula para alguns espectros a pedido do meu mestre para os próximos dias. E já que tinha que ser assim, que fosse. Ao menos eu acho que posso ter tempo de ver o Gembu hoje.

-Ah, então você estava?

-Sim... Nada demais. Somos amigos, não vejo porque não!

Saí da cozinha depois de comer, lavar e secar a louça que usei e no meio do caminho, reconheci vozes vindas de uma das salas ali por perto e dessa vez, percebi que era de mim que falavam.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto dele, aliás, o detesto.

-Você ao menos tem motivo, e outra, sei que anda por aí com caras que não gosto e nem por isso, pego no seu pé.

-Sim, você pega, Flégias. Ambos sabemos o quanto você é ciumento comigo. E agora age assim. É vingança?

-Óbvio que não.

-Então não entendo! Se passou a noite no quarto dele, vocês transaram e portanto, você gosta muito dele.

-Miles, para com isso. Por favor. Odeio quando a gente discute, e ainda por cima por algo totalmente sem importância!

_Eu_ sou sem importância?

-Se é tão sem importância, porque transou com a pessoa que mais odeio aqui dentro?

-Então me explica porque você beijou o Kiew anteontem?

-Por fim, **é** vingança?

-Não. E o Fiodor não significa nada para mim... Somos apenas amigos.

Sabe, meu dia começou deprimente e eu ficava ainda mais a cada palavra daquela conversa, que se dane, vou é trabalhar que ganho mais, do que ouvindo bobagem de casais alheios e me sentindo mal, não preciso disso.

-Bom dia!

-Não vejo porque deva ser. – Respondi ríspido e virei para ver quem foi o atrevido a falar comigo. Se passei quieto, é porque não queria conversa.

-Ah... Desculpa. – Estou vendo que tenho o dom de pagar mico na frente dele.

-Sinto muito, Gregory, é que as coisas não estão muito legais para mim hoje, e não vi que era você, por isso essa resposta. – Tentei sorrir de alguma forma.

-Sei como são esses dias. Eu tenho muito que fazer hoje e está assim para mim, também!

-Não tem nem uns minutos se eu convidasse você para almoçarmos e conversarmos? Aliás, estava planejando ligar para você para fazer esse convite. – Consegui ficar um pouco mais calmo e sorrir do meu costume quando flertava.

-Sabe... Eu posso olhar na minha agenda para ver se posso encaixar você. – Gostei da sensualidade dele, mas deu a impressão que queria rir, e enquanto falava, veio se aproximando.

-Ao menos algo nesse dia tão ruim seria bom para nós.

-Parece tão certo disso. – Gregory ficou a poucos centímetros de mim. Aproveitei e o agarrei pela cintura, aproximando-o ainda mais de mim.

-Quando a companhia é boa, não tem porque ser um dia ruim. – O olhei quase de cima a baixo.

-Acho que meu dia está começando a melhorar.

-O meu só vai ficar ainda melhor neste momento com uma coisa.

-O quê? – Ele me olhou da mesma forma, e pelo visto não desaprovou o fato de eu tê-lo agarrado.

-Um beijo seu.

-Achei que precisava beber para querer um beijo meu. – Ele riu de forma bastante travessa. E mantendo o meu sorriso, fui aproximando o meu rosto ao dele, diminuindo a distância entre nossos lábios. E para a minha surpresa, ele foi rápido e logo me beijou.

Foi como o beijo daquela noite. Lento, firme... E com muito desejo, de ambos. E novamente estranhei, pois para dois quase-desconhecidos como nós, aquele beijo parecia conhecido, parecia que era beijo de quem tinha certo tempo de relacionamento. E é só com ele que senti esse tipo de beijo... Com o Flégias, é algo ardente e temporário, apenas isso.

-Muito bem. Acho que depois desse beijo, eu encaixei você hoje na minha agenda. – Acho que fiz uma cara de decepção quando aquele beijo terminou. E também notei que eu ouvi passos pesados passando por ali, mas nem me importei.

-Sério? – Sorri, agora sem-jeito, não achava que ele aceitaria.

-Claro. – Ele riu, deve ter percebido a minha surpresa. – Que tal à uma, na garagem?

-Perfeito. – Nem que não fosse, era. – Preferência de comida?

-Já que me convidou, quero saber o seu gosto. – Ele sorriu confiante e se afastou de mim delicadamente, indo embora em seguida.

Senti-me feliz. Não me conhecia direito e me tratava bem. Algo mais nele que me encantou.

Tratei de ir para o meu quarto, verificar tudo o que eu tinha que fazer, e ver se eu podia adiantar alguma coisa. Agora, eu tinha que me arrumar, ficar ainda mais impecável, e, por favor Fiodor, menos bêbado e assim, menos mico.

**~/~**

Olhava satisfeito para o meu espelho. Eu estava lindo, charmoso e cheiroso como de costume, acho que causaria uma boa impressão a pessoa que eu iria me encontrar nos próximos minutos. E novamente, chequei meu relógio e vi que já poderia descer e esperá-lo. Então peguei minha carteira, as chaves, tranquei meu quarto e desci.

Por mais superficial que pareça, acho que meu carro também causa uma boa impressão. Sei que ele gosta de carros, então acho que deve gostar de Ferrari. Quem não gosta, não é mesmo? Encostei-me à minha criança e fiquei esperando Gregory.

Eu estava quinze minutos do combinado adiantado, e acho que ele quer sempre me surpreender, pois não se passaram nem cinco que cheguei ali, ele apareceu.

-Chegou cedo. – Falei, ao sentir seus passos ali por perto de mim.

-Eu que o diga. Ansioso? – Só respondi com um sorriso e ele me acompanhou.

-Por favor, entre. – Fui até o lado da carona e abri a porta, deixando-o entrar, em seguida fechei e entrei do lado do volante, pronto para tirar o carro da garagem.

-Nunca achei que fosse dar uma volta nesse seu carro.

-Sabia que ia gostar... Algo tinha que ser bonitinho, não é? – Ambos rimos.

-Nisso eu concordo, sabe? Brincadeira, Fiodor. Não me jogue porta a fora.

-Imagina. Escuta, conseguiu resolver os seus problemas hoje?

-Partes deles. Se não bastasse broncas em reunião, relatórios de muitas páginas para poucos dias, Chesire me liga e diz que eu me esqueci dele. Como falam por aí, foi a cereja no topo do bolo que eu precisava...

-Não estamos muito diferentes. Peguei o Miles discutindo com o Flégias, e adivinha quem era o motivo. – O olhei de relance, com pouco caso.

-Você? Mas à troco? Fez alguma coisa bem feia?

-Na realidade, _eu_ não. – Seria deselegante eu dizer que transei com outro. – É que o namorado, ficante, sei-lá-que-porra do Flégias não gosta de mim por um motivo oculto, então fica aquele clima lindo. – Reclamei de certa forma, irritado, mas ele deu uma risadinha compreensiva e até gostosa de ouvir.

-Por isso não quis me dar bom dia?

-Queria entender porque eu pago tanto mico na sua frente...

-Fiodor, você está falando de mico com a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo. Até agora nunca vi nenhum mico de você, sério. Muito menos da situação daquele beijo.

Aos poucos, desacelerei o carro, pois na rua que tomei, se aproximava um farol. E engoli seco pelo que ouvi.

-Desculpe dizer isso... Mas achei uma atitude minha tão errada, como lhe disse. – Acabei fitando Gregory e ele sorriu em resposta dessa vez. – Mas como você mesmo deu a entender, foi um erro bom. – Eu tinha o tom um pouco mais sério, não o olhava talvez envergonhado.

Acho que segundos depois, voltei a olhá-lo, admirando. O silêncio tomou conta de dentro do carro, e eu senti vontade de experimentar os lábios tão doces dele novamente. E quando me dei conta, eu já estava próximo demais para recuar seja pela vergonha, seja pelo atrevimento. E por fim, o beijei.

Senti um desejo um pouco mais forte, e por um momento não quis que aquilo fosse um carro, e sim uma cama. Pouco tempo depois nós dois cessamos o beijo. Procurei seu olhar, então notei que ele fitava a minha boca, e assim como eu, estava um pouco ofegante. Deixei a vontade de tê-lo transparecer pelo beijo, e acho que ele percebeu.

-O que... É isso?

-Desejo... – Respondi, humildemente sincero.

-Tanto assim... Por mim?

Fiquei em silêncio. Não quis parecer suplicante em pedir desculpas por mais um erro, por mais um exagero, mas se eu respondesse, poderia ser atirado demais. Não queria parecer que estava desesperado, tanto por querer mais com ele, tanto por querer alguém. Portanto, respondi com um meio sorriso, e em seguida, ouvi um carro buzinar e percebi que o farol estava aberto.

Voltamos com o silêncio, agora talvez não tão agradável, pois eu sentia que eu estava sendo um canalha, enquanto ele, romântico. O que eu poderia dizer? Era nosso primeiro encontro embora para mim parecesse que fosse um de número já incontável.

Comecei a sentir que eu queria estar com ele, conhecer, seria lucro. E isso, eu não poderia falar, pareceria muito louco.

-Você... Gosta de comida italiana? – Sorri levemente para ele, mas senti certo vácuo, ele não me olhou.

-Muito.

-Acho que se eu for completamente sincero, você acabará saindo pela porta no próximo farol. – Deixei de olhá-lo, crendo que ele não retribuiria.

-Só quer sexo, é isso? – Senti uma seriedade além do comum dele.

-... Não é isso. Não quero usá-lo. – O olhei, sério.

-Então... Que desejo é esse, se não é sexo? Eu só gostaria de saber, para poder entender como lidar com isso...

-Quer saber para ver se envolve ou se joga fora, Gregory? – Fiquei um pouco ofendido com o que ele disse.

-Até onde pude perceber você não é a parte do... Jogar fora. – Tornei o silêncio porque senti que o que tínhamos, apesar de ser pouquíssimos dias, começava a ser sério... Sério da mesma forma que o nosso primeiro beijo. – E tenho a impressão que você quer falar alguma coisa. Não tenha medo... Somos amigos agora, não é? – Senti ele me tocar e eu relaxei, também por sentir a voz dele como de costume.

-Desde o primeiro beijo, naquela noite... Eu sinto que quero estar com você. Não importa o significado disso. – Balancei a cabeça, incrédulo com o meu próprio desespero. – Temos poucos dias de _alguma coisa_, mas a sensação é de _dèja vu_.

-Sente que já esteve comigo? – Ouvi uma risada leve e delicada.

-Sei que o que digo é ridículo, mas é apenas sincero... Não é charme, não falo isso para todos... E não é flerte de um canalha.

-Aquele beijo ficou durante esse tempo curto, mas todo, na minha cabeça. A minha preocupação, era que aquele fosse único... E que você não me percebesse novamente.

Notei que chegávamos ao restaurante que a pedido dele, eu havia escolhido e já freqüentei, e sorri depois do que ouvi dele.

-E eu acreditei que você não fosse mais olhar na minha cara, de nojo.

-Fiodor, um homem lindo como você, e eu dispensar? Nem que eu fosse hetero, meu amigo. – Ele riu, eu também, e o clima dentro do veículo melhorou ainda mais. Acho que eu dei o chão que ele precisava, e também me senti mais confiante de que eu poderia seguir no caminho que eu estava.

-Chegamos.

-Sabe que eu conheço, mas nunca vim? - Gregory mencionou, quando parei o carro na frente do restaurante para deixá-lo com o manobrista.

-Vim várias vezes com o Wimber. Aliás, para nós dois que adoramos comer, seria um restaurante favorito nosso. – Ri leve enquanto saía do carro.

Deixei-oele ir à minha frente, e delicadamente, toquei na mão dele com os meus dedos, fiquei um pouco inseguro de pegar em sua mão logo de cara, então ele brevemente, entrelaçou os dedos dele nos meus, e eu sorri.

O _maitré_ me reconheceu e me conduziu à mesa que eu costumo me sentar com o Wimber. Era mais afastada do salão, quase uma área VIP. Um lugar bem discreto, o suficiente para podermos namorar, sem ninguém ficar incomodado por sermos dois homens, ou ficarem olhando e tomando conta da nossa vida.

Havia dois cardápios em cima da mesa quando nos sentamos. Deixei meu convidado escolher o que queria, para depois fazermos os pedidos, e poder conversar sem interrupções.

-Não calculei ainda que você pudesse me chamar para sair.

-Como eu poderia não fazê-lo depois de quase tatuarem números em mim? - Ri, descontraindo a conversa que se tornaria um pouco mais séria ali a diante.

-É, isso ajudou. Ser discreto não é muito a minha praia. – Ele continuou rindo, e de forma educada, coloquei a minha mão em cima da mesa e ele acompanhou com o olhar, então colocou a mão dele em cima da minha. – Como falou em sinceridade, tenho que dizer que já é de um tempo que tenho reparado em você.

-Por que nunca se aproximou?

-Receio, medo. E claro, constrangimentos.

-Até os outros dois, eu entendo, mas medo?

-Mesmo no fundo não acreditando, a gente presta atenção no que as pessoas falam. E como um ser humano, ou alguns deles, não gosto de me machucar em relacionamentos.

-Fala como se já tivesse tido essa experiência. – Sorri, educado. Queria saber mais, já que eu não tinha experiência de nada do gênero.

-Não sou namorador, mas já tive lá as minhas decepções em relacionamentos amorosos. – Ele deixou de me olhar. – Já tive o desprazer de ser traído, de amar e não ser amado. Acho que foi pior do que a traição... – Gregory riu sem graça.

-Tenho certeza que você deu tudo de si. – Ele consentiu com a cabeça.

-Por isso disse aquilo no carro. Existem coisas que eu não quero me aventurar para depois sentir arrependimento. Queria até ser sabe, como Miles, ou Wimber... Sem ofensa, claro, mas assim, ser livre e sem preocupações... Já tentei ser do tipo canalha também, e é aí que já machuquei pessoas, e não achei certo. – Mantive meu silêncio, estava gostando de ouvir o que ele tinha para falar. – E você? Como você costuma ser... Quanto à isso, além do que mencionou no carro? – Ele então sorriu, com certa dor das lembranças que com certeza teve.

-Não costumo ser nada, sabe. – Ri levemente. – Eu nunca tive um relacionamento duradouro para aprender alguma coisa. Apesar do que sei que corre, não passo toda noite com alguém diferente. E apesar de tudo, não tenho uma lista longa de amantes. Acho que nunca me apaixonei.

-É verdade...?

-Não gosto muito de usar a minha aparência para conseguir as coisas. Confesso que sou um pouco esnobe, mas fora isso, não uso do meu corpo para conseguir as coisas. – Ri novamente, mas o vi sorrir. – Wimber é um dos raros que enxerga em mim mais do que os olhos vêem, gosto de pessoas assim. É isso o que me atrai.

-Atraí você em alguma coisa? – Percebi um sorriso tímido surgir.

-Para começar... A sua boca. – Ri.

-Gostei desse "para começar"!

-Pensando bem, é mais fácil dizer o que eu não me atraí quando olhei para você.

-O quê? – Ele riu, mas tenso.

-Infelizmente... Eu não sei. – Falei, tentando fingir um semblante pensativo.

-Prefiro "felizmente", Fiodor. – Ele continuou a rir, eu estava adorando ouvir. – E por dentro? – Ele parou com a risada por um momento, apenas sorrindo interessado e acariciando os meus dedos.

-Seu riso. Tão vivo e tão divertido. – Sorri um pouco encabulado. – O fato de ser também educado, diferente dos outros é tão interessante.

-Se está tentando me encantar com seus flertes, está conseguindo. – Mantive o sorriso, olhando para ele, oscilando o meu olhar enquanto o fitava. E não deixei de fazer quando nossas bebidas chegaram à mesa. Disse baixo um "obrigado" para o garçom, e me mantive da mesma forma. – Sabe o que eu estou gostando bastante pelo o que eu pude perceber?

-Sim?

-O fato de você ser maduro na maneira como fala. Não conversa debochado, não sei explicar. – Ele desviou o olhar de mim, percebi que estava confuso.

-Sei ao que se refere. Flégias não é assim. – Ri por um momento. – Chega falando quase "aê gato".

-Exatamente! Talvez o que eu queira dizer é que você é igualmente educado em conversar, como eu, por exemplo, não é?

-Acho que no fundo, nós sempre conseguimos encontrar alguém como nós.

Não percebi que o olhei com encanto, e ele sorriu doce para mim. E como eu suspeitava, não era a primeira vez que estávamos juntos.

**~/~**

-Pois bem. Queria que fosse um almoço entre amigos, mas foi um primeiro encontro.

-Olha, não reclamo, viu. – Ele riu, e como de costume, acompanhei. Nós dois tínhamos os dedos das mãos entrelaçados, parecíamos duas crianças animadas com a companhia uma da outra.

-Então é aqui que eu deixo você. Obrigado pela companhia, Gregory.

-Mas já? Por que não entra? – Ele olhou para o lado, de forma tímida pelo convite.

-Tenho medo de não querer mais sair daí.

-Assim vou achar mesmo que sou irresistível.

Acabei soltando da mão dele, para envolver sua cintura em meus braços, e então beijá-lo. Colei meu corpo ao de Gregory, agradecendo que não houvesse um câmbio e dois cintos entre nós. Senti-lo daquela forma só me fez acreditar ainda mais que eu o queria.

-Vai mesmo ir? – Ele perguntou ao separar os lábios dos meus. Gostei do tom dele, ele queria mais.

-Que tal eu entrar no nosso segundo encontro? – Encostei meu rosto ao dele, fechando os olhos.

-Promete?

-Juro.

Gregory sorriu e tornou a me beijar, brevemente. Então, sorriu e me deu as costas e entrou no quarto dele.

Pela primeira vez, não me senti mais sozinho.

**~/~**

**Nota da autora.**

Subtítulo: Heaven (Paraíso): Bryan Adams.

Será mesmo que Fiodor encontrou o Paraíso dele?


	4. Satyriasis

**Can't Be Tamed **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**4. Satyriasis**

Assim que Gregory fechou a porta, saí para o meu quarto. Hoje eu acredito que permaneceria em casa, de repente ele precisava de mim novamente, estaria aqui se ele quisesse jogar conversa fora. Destrancava a porta do meu quarto, quando percebi alguém passar por mim. E novamente, não me dei conta.

-Seu pega-pega com o bebê vai fundo, não é? – Apesar de ter reconhecido a voz, me virei, notando um Flégias sério, de braços cruzados.

-Eu já disse que ele não é uma criança. E já disse que você é da mesma idade que ele. – Entrei no meu quarto, deixando de olhá-lo. – Aliás, você não deveria estar aqui.

-O _bebê_ não deixa você ver o seu amante? – Ele fechou a porta por mim, depois de ter entrado também.

-Flégias, não me faça perder a paciência com essa sua ironia. E eu falei, porque escutei o Miles berrando com você. – O olhei, e acho que ele ficou sem-graça.

-Não sei que ciúme idiota é aquele.

-Não gosto dele, mas não fale assim do Miles, ele pelo visto, gosta muito de você. Deveria se preocupar mais com ele do que comigo.

-Mas não namoro com ele, e também posso viver a minha vida.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Você faz parte dela, oras.

-Obrigado pela consideração de amigo.

-Não falei como "amigo". – O olhei novamente e ele sorria malicioso. Então, Flégias se aproximava de mim, e notei que assim que me tocou, queria tirar a minha roupa.

-Não. – Toquei nas mãos dele, as afastei de mim, e dei uns passos para trás, bravo.

-Beija o Gregory e agora põe cinto de castidade?

-Gregory me respeita! – Notei que meu tom de voz foi um pouco além do que eu queria.

-Respeita o caralho, Fiodor! Vocês só estão se falando há três dias. A hora que ele souber que você quer comê-lo, quero ver se ele vai continuar santo para cima de você! Não haja com ele como se namorasse há muitos meses, você está parecendo criança.

-E você me respeita, Flégias? Hoje de manhã você saiu daqui, me largando na cama daquele jeito, só faltava jogar algum dinheiro que fosse, depois de ter me usado como se eu fosse um garoto de programa! – Meu tom estava quase irado, incrédulo com aquela conversa. – Agora fica jogando o Miles fora, até quando ele te der um pé na bunda! E não vai demorar. – Senti Flégias me empurrar, irado.

-É por isso que está sozinho! Se não fosse tão trouxa, poderia ter quem quisesse aos seus pés, eu só abri o seu caminho!

-A única coisa que você fez recentemente foi abrir as suas pernas para mim, isso sim!

-Seu grosso! – Vi ele me olhar de outra forma, contrária as suas reações. Acho que ele tinha se ofendido com o que eu disse, e me arrependi um pouco. – Também quero que o seu relacionamento com o Gregory vá para o inferno! Ele é um idiota.

-Se o conhecesse, não falaria isso, ele é um homem muito doce. Isso sim. – Baixei o tom de voz.

-E se ele conhecesse você, saberia que esta caindo em um buraco sem fundo! – Ele disparou, alto e eu fiquei atônito.

-Como é? Como fala isso de mim? Por que está me tratando desse jeito? Se você me quer e tem o Miles também, eu também quero opções. Porque eu esperaria você pelo resto da minha vida? Você fala exatamente como todo mundo fala de mim, fala como se não me conhecesse! – Estava aborrecido.

-Eu achava que conhecia. Me arrependo de ter transado com você. – Ele me olhou com nojo, e eu me irritei, peguei no braço dele.

-Flégias! – Gritei. – Por que essa atitude tão ridícula? Você nunca foi assim!

-Você é tão idiota que não percebe mais nada. Agora que fixou seu pênis no Gregory, não enxerga mais nada! – O tom de voz dele era mais baixo, sarcástico e com um toque de tristeza.

O que ele está querendo dizer?

-Me solta, Fiodor. – Ele quis se soltar, puxando os braço a todo o instante.

-Não antes de querer saber o que leva você à essa atitude... Gosto de ser seu amigo, mas você me trata tão mal... Está fazendo isso desde o dia da balada... Se já não bastasse o quanto me sinto solitário, ser usado da forma como você fez... Me senti humilhado.

Os olhos dele pareciam estar úmidos.

-Me solta, porra. – Disse ele entre dentes.

-Me fala por favor... – Meu tom era quase em um sussurro.

Vi que ele ia falar, mas estava hesitante.

-Eu fiz alguma coisa então...? – Ele deixou de me olhar.

-Estou apaixonado por você, Fiodor.

O olhei, em choque. Tanto que qualquer força que eu tinha sumiu, e ele se soltou de mim em uma facilidade anormal.

-Flégias...

-Só que não se preocupe com isso mais, pois no momento, estou odiando você. – Ele disse frio e saiu do meu quarto, batendo a porta.

Eu precisava sentar. Precisava engolir aquela briga e algumas das palavras dele. Estava completamente chocado, eu nunca poderia calcular algo do gênero. Eu só achava que eu não passava de uma trepada qualquer para ele.

-Apaixonado por mim? Como? – Sentei na minha cama, colocando o rosto entre as mãos, chocado, estressado, arrependido e me sentindo muito mal pela situação.

**~/~**

-Que cara é essa, meu anjo? – Ouvir a voz do Wimber me acalmou um pouco, enquanto eu cutucava um potinho de sorvete de chocolate que achei no congelador.

-Flégias e eu discutimos ontem. – Suspirei forte.

-Sobre? – Ele sentou na mesa mesmo, do lado do meu pote.

-Ele está apaixonado por mim, Wimber. – Olhei para ele, suplicante de culpa.

-Eu sabia. – Ele tocou nos meus cabelos e o olhei em choque.

-E nunca mencionou?

-Não deveria ser eu a pessoa para falar sobre isso. Ele me contou, e eu o alertei que seria um terreno perigoso.

-Por quê?

-Ele anda saindo com o Miles, e você com o Gregory. Acho que já é mais responsabilidade para vocês.

-Não queria ter brigado com ele, mas Flégias também foi tão maldoso comigo.

-Flégias é particular, como eu, acha que tudo começa com sexo. E ele tentou conquistar você com isso. Eu já falei para ele que você não se importa com sexo... Ele achou que poderia tentar mudar.

-Eu não notei isso...

-Você não tinha obrigação, não se culpe. E falando em Gregory, como vão vocês dois?

-Saí com ele no almoço. – Sorri leve, apesar da alegria e ao mesmo tempo, a tristeza. – Queria que fosse algo informal, mas nós dois acabamos transformando em um almoço formal.

-Como ele está agindo diante disso?

-Sabe, mano, desde o primeiro beijo com ele, senti que eu e o Gregory já fomos um do outro. Quando mencionei isso para ele, ele concordou.

-Uau, não sabia que estava assim para você. – O olhei de relance, e a expressão dele era de alegria.

-Nós não transamos ainda. Disse que se for para acontecer, que fosse ao menos no próximo encontro. Sinto que ele quer caminhar comigo nessa porta que abri para nós dois.

-Fiodor, quero que dê certo. Sei o quanto significa um relacionamento assim para você, até porque tenho medo de que machuquem você. Vou estar de olho nele. – Wimber riu.

Depois de olhar o meu irmão, notei que Flégias entrou na cozinha. Aliás, nós dois notamos, até porque ele fungava. O machuquei tanto assim?

-Aê Flégias! – Wimber se levantou.

-Quero ficar sozinho, Wimber.

-Eu avisei.

-Wimber, cala a boca, quero ficar sozinho. – E da mesma forma que entrou, saiu da cozinha.

-Não achava que eu fazia tão mal para alguém. – Levantei, largando colher e pote, saindo da cozinha, triste.

-Fiodor, por favor! Essas coisas acontecem. – Ouvi a voz frustrada dele se dissipando.

**~/~**

Ia até a sala da lareira, pensar um pouco, gostava de fazer isso quando eu precisava. Mas no meio do caminho, esbarrei em alguém, de tanto distraído que eu estava.

-Que preocupação. – Pegaram na minha mão e eu me virei. Sorri levemente.

-Oi, Greg. – Ele me olhava preocupado.

-Que aconteceu?

-Me desentendi com um amigo. – Não o olhei.

-Vem cá. – De forma delicada, ele me levou até a sala da lareira, e fechou a porta. – Quem foi?

-Flégias e a teimosia dele. – Sorri, levemente.

-Ou seria orgulho? Laimi é assim também. – Ele sorriu, enquanto eu coloquei as minhas mãos nos ombros dele.

-Está nessa mesma situação?

-Não... Mas já passei. – Novamente, ele me conduziu até o sofá, próximo à chama da lareira, então nos sentamos.

-É muito raro isso acontecer comigo, sabe. Mas quando acontece... Acaba comigo. – Passei a mão na testa, um tanto incomodado.

-Não deixarei você ficar assim. – Greg apoiou a mão na minha coxa e veio se aproximando. Coloquei a minha mão na nuca dele e um beijo aconteceu. E com a minha outra mão, acariciei sua cintura, trazendo o corpo dele junto do meu. Será que eu agüentaria esperar até o próximo encontro?

E o pior me aconteceu. Relembrei da minha situação com Flégias, e perdi o desejo do momento. Ainda melhor dizendo, broxei.

Cessei o beijo, extremamente frustrado, e obviamente, ele notou.

-Desculpe, achei que você queria.

É óbvio que eu te quero.

-Gregory, me perdoe... – O olhei.

-Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou, se levantando. – Nos falamos depois, não quis incomodá-lo.

-Gregory... Gregory... – Chamei, mas ele se foi e se ouviu, ignorou.

-Só você para pagar um mico desses. Puta merda. – Passei as mãos no rosto e fiquei ali no sofá por um bom tempo.

**~/~**

"_Não me odeie. Quero sair com você hoje."_

Digitei e mandei para o celular do Gembu.

Ainda estava sentado na cama, só com a minha boxer, e minha cama desarrumada, sendo que a piada aqui dormiu sozinho.

Primeiro o travesti, agora, me tornei broxa, não faltava nada.

"_Não o odeio, isso... Acontece... Mas desculpe, já tenho planos para hoje."_

É, faltava. Um amigo que me odeia e meu flerte que me dispensou via SMS. Fiodor, você é impressionante!

Joguei-me na cama, frustrado por tudo ter ido por água abaixo tão rápido. E agora, eu estava solteiro de novo.

Mesmo com a vontade de ficar ali deitado e com medo de encarar todo mundo, eu tinha que levantar e ir trabalhar, segunda, e é o dia mais chato para os juízes, é dia que eles mais cobram.

Levantei e fui me arrumar. Depois iria pedir à algum dos empregados para arrumar a minha cama, já que eu mesmo não faria isso agora. E em seguida, sai do meu quarto.

Olhei pelo corredor, para ver quem mais levantou, e foi então que vi Gregory fechando o quarto dele. Não sabia se eu corria até ele ou se deixava ele seguir o caminho dele, já que eu acho que não era mais comigo.

Na dúvida, fui até ele. Meus passos eram ágeis e silenciosos, portanto pude correr e fazê-lo me notar depois que eu estivesse com ele.

-Gregory. – Pus a minha mão em seu ombro, quis que ele virasse para me olhar. E quando fez, o beijei.

Com urgência e necessidade, e fiz meu corpo empurrá-lo até a porta de seu quarto. Colei nele, mostrando que o que houve no dia anterior foi culpa da briga desnecessária de um bobo que poderia ter sentado e explicado a situação. Não de ter me chutado como fez.

Pareceu que Gregory queria se desvencilhar de mim, mas não permiti, troquei meu fôlego pelo desejo que não foi suprido na noite anterior. E com isso, tateei em buscar da maçaneta da porta, para entrarmos. Se houvesse sexo ali e agora, eu não sei, mas não deixaria aquele mico estragar tudo que eu senti e lutei até agora.

Entramos de forma bastante desengonçada, não cessei o beijo em momento algum, e para evitar que ele fugisse, deixei a porta aberta e o abracei pela cintura, deixando a carícia em sua boca quase erótica.

Até que o beijo chegou ao fim, por ele.

-Fiodoor! – Disse ele, ofegante e surpreso. E o olhei sem culpa.

-Eu quero você... – Voltei a me aproximar dele, tentando ser sensual. O puxei pelo cós da calça e seu corpo bateu contra o meu, e notei que ele estava sem palavras. – Aquilo que houve foi simplesmente coisa do momento, minha cabeça estava longe de onde eu deveria estar. Que era com você.

-Fiodor, não precisava ter se preocupado com isso. Eu que fui atirado demais.

-Mas eu queria aquele momento. Queria estar com você, quando apareceu, senti meus problemas indo embora... – Meu tom era quase... Apaixonado?

-Eu disse que não queria que você fosse embora depois do almoço, queria que tivesse entrado, ficado aqui o dia todo!

-Zeus sabe o quanto eu queria ter passado o dia com você. E sei que disse que tinha planos para hoje, mas não ia deixar o dia de hoje passar e não ter você por nenhum momento.

-Seria demais eu pedir por outro beijo agora? – Teve timidez no olhar dele, mas ainda assim, ele me encarou.

-Deveríamos começar o dia bem. – E então realizei o pedido dele.

-O que está havendo aqui? – Uma voz conhecida, mas com raiva e bastante grosseira surgiu ali. No mesmo instante, Gregory deixou de me beijar e olhou para a direção da porta.

-Chesire! – Então nos afastamos, e eu fiquei ali, perdido. – Não está havendo na-da... – Olhei Gregory, chocado.

-Você me falou que não estava rolando nada entre você e ele!

-Ah, é? – Olhei-o aborrecido.

-Não, Fiodor, eu posso explicar. Chesire se acalma.

-Você sabe o quanto eu não suporto o Fiodor!

-Gregory me disse que não rolava nada entre vocês dois!

-É? Pois saiba em primeira mão que está tendo sim. E eu tinha planejado hoje, que eu ele saíssemos. Sabe por quê? – Balancei a cabeça em negativa, perdido. Olhei Gembu e ele parecia pálido. Foi então que Chesire olhou para ele. – Eu ia dizer o quanto eu estava amando você! Fazia tempo que a gente estava ficando e eu achei que você correspondia!

Eu decidi procurar por algum lugar no quarto para poder olhar. Tinha as mãos na minha cintura, e já não estava mais aborrecido, no lugar, eu me sentia dolorido. Gregory estava para ser meu, mas mentiu para mim. E eu fui na dele, nas palavras dele. E senti que não precisava ouvir mais nada, para bom entendedor, meia palavra é o suficiente, e era o meu caso ali.

Cheguei depois, não foi? E fui novamente usado. Balancei a cabeça, completamente frustrado e saí do quarto dele, sem nada dizer.

-Fiodor! Não! – Gregory tentou segurar no meu braço, mas eu o rejeitei.

-Eu estou aqui me declarando para você e se preocupa com esse canalha? Quem é você, Gregory de Gembu?

Escutei Gato aos gritos, mas deixei de me importar. Deixei de ouvir. E também, desisti de trabalhar hoje. Aulas eu podia repor, se eu falasse que não me sentia bem, poderia inventar alguma coisa e sairia livre.

E a conclusão era apenas uma, eu havia me apaixonado pelo Gregory, e fui traído, fui enganado.

Senti me encher de arrependimento de não ter sido a definição exata de canalha, de pegador, de qualquer droga que fosse. E o que o Wimber não queria, aconteceu. Pior seria cortar o coração dele, que tanto se preocupa comigo, e eu...

Falhei.

**~/~**

Sentei-me em um dos bancos no jardim do Castelo, estava um tempo agradável, o vento era suave, e o melhor de tudo, só tinha eu ali. Precisava pensar. No quê eu não tinha idéia. Mas eu precisava ao menos esfriar a cabeça, tantas brigas, tantas mágoas. Tudo acontecendo tão rápido e será que eu perdi alguma coisa?

Para Flégias dizer que sentia algo por mim, sim eu estava. Eu me senti mais ou menos assim: existia o meu grupo, e eu estava entrando em território inimigo. Tudo é tão errado no mundo, porque eu tinha que ser correto? Querer ter um homem só, quando todos tem vários homens, várias mulheres. E afinal, sou um Espectro, sou alguém que veio do Inferno, tudo tão corrupto lá, e eu bancando moleque de Athena? Não era para menos, por isso pago mico, pois sou um Espectro ridículo.

Se eu ao menos não tivesse sido tão ingênuo, tinha percebido a intenção de Flégias, e assim, Gregory e eu não iríamos nos cruzar, jamais. Assim, ele e o Chesire teriam caminho livre, e eu... Bem, se eu tinha alguém que me queria, mesmo se isso significasse infidelidade, confusão, que fosse. Ele me queria, porque eu não poderia ser dele?

E é aí que viramos nossa própria isca. Acreditamos que é só beijo e só sexo, quando no fundo, você descobre que aquela pessoa não sai da sua cabeça, aquele beijo não foi só um ato de carícia, e aquele sexo não foi só uma dança junto aos lençóis. Havia sentimentos, que tinham o perigo de aumentar e nos deixar na mão.

E sempre existe alguém que cai nessa armadilha, e dessa vez, Eros me pegou com a flecha no lugar errado.

Respirei fundo, sentindo-me sem qualquer esperança de nada. Um pouco perdido. Pois até então, minha vida tinha certo rumo, eu tinha um motivo para querer acordar sorrindo. E de repente já não poderia significar mais nada.

E como eu iria lidar com as coisas agora? Wimber iria me procurar, iria querer saber do meu rolo, da minha situação com o Flégias também, e o que eu iria dizer?

"Ah, irmão, fodi o Flégias e fui fodido pelo Gregory".

Por que só pode mesmo. Entrei com sexo e saí sem sentimentos.

Passei as mãos no rosto, procurando por paciência, pois enfrentar, eu teria de qualquer jeito. O problema é como eu iria lidar com as diversas situações.

Tinha que considerar as eventuais ameaças de morte do Miles, Laimi, Chesire, Flégias, Wimber e acho que do Gregory também, afinal, ele iria querer me matar se souber por que eu e o Lycaon discutimos.

Paciência. Paciência.

Mas agora, o momento era só meu, com os meus sentimentos, egoístas, a minha cabeça apaixonada.

Mas eu também precisava sair dali, daqui a pouco alguns companheiros iriam passar juízes também, e se eu queria convencer de que eu estava doente, só a cama para tirar-me do sufoco. Ela precisava de mim, e eu dela.

**~/~**

Não me troquei de volta, apenas me embrulhei debaixo do edredom, ainda desarrumado. Iria deixar o sono me levar, e deixaria com ele, meu desejos e sentimentos, precisava me sentir livre de tudo aquilo que aconteceu, nem que fosse um pouco, por poucas horas, mas eu necessitava isso.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, e quando abri, quis que Gregory estivesse ali.

Queria tocá-lo, vê-lo sorrir, ouvi-lo rir. E quanto mais eu pensava nele, mais vontade de estar com ele eu sentia, mais desejo eu sentia, estava começando a ser inevitável.

Quando me dei conta dos meus pensamentos, percebi que minha mão estava dentro da minha calça, em uma carícia lenta, quente.

Não usava minha imaginação com fantasias que nunca aconteceriam, mas que aconteceram.

As sensações dos toques dele, dos beijos dele permaneceram em mim ainda, e o que eu fazia naquele momento, na cama, chegava muito perto do que eu sentia com o Gembu.

Sensações... Incontroláveis.

Por isso, eu sentia certo desespero do lado dele, queria que o tempo parasse e só nós ali.

Mesmo com a briga que presenciei, pela decepção de tudo o que eu vi. Meus sentimentos pelo Greg ainda eram vivos. Ou melhor, ainda seriam por considerável tempo, se não se tornasse mais fortes.

Já não pensava mais em razão quando deixei a carícia com uma pressa maior. E pelo tempo que prossegui com o toque, percebi que estava chegando ao meu clímax. E não evitei proferir uma única palavra...

-_Gregory_.

**~/~**

**Nootas da autora.**

Em tempo recorde escrevi esse capítulo. Em poucas horas. Era justamente o ponto que eu aguardava ansiosamente escrever, pois era o principal foco de idéia.

Digo que o final foi um charminho que eu adorei escrever, até porque, eu precisava de uma música que definisse o subtítulo e o capítulo como um todo, e o final foram exatamente as cerejinhas nesse bolinho.

Subtítulo: Satyriasis.

Pois bem. É uma música, da banda Cradle Of Filth. Mas tem um porém. Esse nome, "Satyriasis" é um termo em Inglês para uma condição masculina que é caracterizada pelo desejo incontrolável de sexo, já que é exatamente o desejo que Fiodor buscou em todo este capítulo, e que fechei no final. Mas não se consumiu ainda.

Dessa vez coloquei um pouco de cultura no que escrevi.

Aliás, a música é muito boa, é composta por apenas uma estrofe certamente religiosa, e com dizeres ao final que dão a idéia de tudo tem sexo como base.

Acho Cradle Of Filth uma das melhores bandas do mundo. Fica aí a dica.


	5. Feel

**Can't Be Tamed **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**5. Feel**

Fui ao banheiro para poder lavar o rosto também, pensando se eu já tomava um banho e então deitava o resto do dia, ou apenas refrescava o rosto aquele horário mesmo. Enquanto eu pensava na resposta, fiquei olhando-me no espelho, distraído.

-Bom dia! – Ouvi a voz do Wimber alta, me procurando.

-No banheiro! – E ele não demorou a surgir ali na porta.

-Que estava fazendo? – Ele sorriu e veio bagunçar os meus cabelos.

-Pensando no Gregory. – Falei, inocentemente.

Foi quando eu não reparei, mas acho que ele me examinou.

-Você estava batendo uma pensando nele, é? – Ele gargalhou.

-Wimber! – Eu odiava esse tipo de linguajar, acho que eu era mais velho do que minha idade, gostava de educação e de modos para se expressar, em cima e fora da cama.

-Tudo bem, então estava se masturbando. Grande diferença. – Ele continuou a rir.

-Estava... - Falei, quase em um sussurro. – E diferentemente dos meus amigos vadios, não faço isso com freqüência. – Ri. - Mas também, depois do que houve, acho que nem isso eu deveria estar fazendo.

-O que foi que aconteceu? Ele te fez alguma coisa? – Wimber desencostou do batente da porta, sério e encostou-se a pia, de frente para mim.

-Depois que eu saí da cozinha, aquele dia, que eu estava falando com você e o Flégias apareceu, topei com o Gregory no caminho, ele queria ter a boa intenção de me animar, porque viu que eu não estava legal. E bom, contei para ele apenas que eu tinha discutido. E acho que ele queria que rolasse entre a gente lá na sala da lareira... – Parei para suspirar de frustração. – O foda... – O olhei. – Estava começando a rolar quando eu broxei, Wimber, ao me recordei da situação com o Flégias. E a situação ficou extremamente desagradável, claro.

-E ele? – Ele me olhava ainda mais sério e surpreso com o ocorrido comigo.

-Agiu como qualquer um agiria naquela situação. Levantou e foi embora. – Agora notei que ele ficou um pouco bravo.

-Bom, hoje eu mandei uma mensagem para ele, querendo me encontrar com ele, e que não era para ele me detestar pelo o que aconteceu. Pior foi a resposta, Gregory disse que estava tudo bem, mas que já tinha planos para hoje. Não preciso nem comentar que aquilo foi mais que um fora, não?

-E o que mais aconteceu, não é só isso que eu sei.

-Pois é. Saí hoje daqui, e o encontrei saindo do quarto. E como você sabe que odeio coisas mal resolvidas, fui até ele e o agarrei, o beijei, porque eu queria mostrar que ele me deixa excitado, e o que houve, foi uma besteira... Falei algumas coisas para ele, que eu o queria e tudo mais. E fiquei feliz porque ele correspondeu e me beijou depois... – Dei um sorrisinho, deixando de olhar o ariano.

-E...?

-Chesire apareceu, fazendo o maior escândalo.

-Escândalo do quê?

-Ficou inconformado com o beijo que dávamos quando ele chegou, e falou um monte de besteira. Disse que o Gregory contou que não estava acontecendo nada entre eu e ele, desmentiu aquele lance de que ele e o Gregory não tinham nada... E se não bastasse, se declarou para o Gregory na minha frente. – Olhei com certo desgosto para o espelho e depois para o Morcego. –Saí do quarto dele, fui esfriar a cabeça e aqui estou.

-Não. Eles não fizeram isso. – Ele me olhou, puto.

-Eu achava que estava indo tudo tão bem. Parece que o Flégias deixou um azar quando saiu daqui depois de termos brigado.

-Como é que o Gregory mente desse jeito, até para o Chesire?

-Eu não sei... Talvez ele quisesse ter alguma segurança caso eu fosse canalha como falavam... – Dei de ombros, já não me importava muito o porquê.

-Só não entendi uma coisa. O que explica o fato de você estar pensando nele na cama?

Ri novamente, me afastando da pia e passando por ele.

-E se eu disser que estou apaixonado por ele?

-Fiodor! Isso é inadmissível. Depois do que ele fez!

-Não, foi bem antes mesmo. Acho que me apaixonei por ele desde que aconteceu aquele beijo na boate. – Saí do banheiro, tentando fazer daquilo algo normal de se sentir, embora para mim não fosse. – Desculpa mano.

-Não, não desculpo, Fiodor. – Senti ele me puxar para um abraço. – Irei fazer você esquecê-lo, e o farei se arrepender do que fez.

-Wimber, deixa para lá... Acontece... – Retribui o abraço, pois senti uma bela vontade de chorar.

-Não com você, não admito isso. – Ele me apertou mais no abraço, e o tom de voz dele era um pouco mais grosso, sério e bravo.

Acho que ele percebeu que eu queria chorar, me beijou no topo da cabeça e não falou mais nada.

**~/~**

Meu Morcego ficou disposto a me levar para sair depois que a aula dele com o Minos terminasse, e então fiquei um pouco mais no meu quarto, na cama, mas como eu era impaciente, e não estava com sono, tinha que levantar e fazer alguma coisa.

Iria dar uma volta, para depois esperá-lo, eu só precisava de algumas horas. Certeza que eu arranjaria algo para cobrir esse tempo, ou fazê-lo passar mais depressa.

Desci as escadas, torcendo para que Radamanthys não me visse, no entanto, escondi meu cosmo para evitar constrangimentos. Pedi ao Wimber para transmitir o recado de que eu não passava bem, assim teria um pouco de sossego, ao menos hoje.

-Há quanto tempo você vem escondendo isso de mim? Aliás, há quanto tempo você mente para mim?

Não reconheci a voz gritante, me pareceu do Chesire, mas estava um pouco mais grossa.

-Dá para os dois se acalmarem? – Era a voz do Laimi? – Não é gritando que vocês vão se resolver, e são amigos. E outra, Chesire, você mesmo decidiu não levar a situação adiante, não pode culpar o Gregory.

A voz era do Chesire e a outra, do Laimi mesmo.

-Eu só não contei porque sabia que você ficaria furioso por não gostar dele! E outra: você sempre foi um pouco distante, como eu ia adivinhar que gostava de mim?

-Não jogue a culpa em cima de mim!

-Chega! Chesire cale a boca! Para de berrar. – Nunca vi o Laimi irritado. – Não dá para você perceber o quanto Greg tá mal com essa situação? Deixa de ser egoísta.

-Só ele, não é? – Ele de fato baixou o tom de voz, mas acho que tinha bastante mágoa.

-Não só ele, mas sair gritando e ambos se culpando não resolve nada. E já pararam para pensar como é que o Fiodor ficou com isso?

-Zeus! – Ouvi a voz do Gregory exclamar.

-E a história do Flégias, hein, Greg? – Chesire foi um pouco irônico. Mas como ele sabe disso?

-Não tenho moral nenhuma para exigir que ele me explique sobre isso, Chesire.

-Mas ainda é falta de consideração! Estava ficando com você e transando com outro?

Queria entrar lá e esganar esse felino filho da puta.

-Chesire. Para de colocar lenha na fogueira, o que há com você?

-Estou me sentindo traído, é isso que há comigo, Laimi.

-Mas não justifica você criar ainda mais caso. E outra, Fiodor e Gregory que têm que se entender com essa história, não você, caramba!

-Estou achando graça dos dois contra mim.

-Eu estou achando é ridículo. Por que você não vai dar uma volta, hein? Precisa se acalmar um pouco. Ou vá deitar, tomar algum calmante, e depois você conversa isso direito com ele.

-Não preciso me acalmar, quero que o Gregory suma da minha vida, isso sim.

-Chesire! – Nunca me interessei pelo Laimi, sempre o achei desconfiado quando tinha que lidar comigo, e por isso, nunca o vi perder a calma gritando desse jeito.

Sei que depois disso, vi o Gato sair às pressas da sala, em direção às escadarias. E se eu soubesse que rolava alguma coisa, eu nunca teria ficado no caminho.

-Ahh, Laimi, o que eu faço? – Gregory tinha a voz mais baixa e choramingava. Senti pena por isso. – Chesire me odeia e o Fiodor não vai mais olhar na minha cara, ele está puto comigo.

-Não se desespere.

-Não _ainda_?

-Por que você também não se acalma, e talvez amanhã, o procura? Mas não vá bancar o Chesire e sair gritando sobre a história do Flégias, não tem cabimento.

-Se for verdade, por que ele fez isso comigo? Ele se dizia tão encantado... E ficou com outro?

-Se for verdade, você vai precisar decidir o que fazer. Se dá outra chance ou se dá o fora.

Senti meu coração apertar, e como a história é verdade, se ninguém aumentou nenhum ponto, então seria definitivo, Gregory iria me deixar.

-Eu não sei o que fazer em ambas as situações.

-Por isso que tem que falar com ele. Mas quando estiver melhor.

-Pior é o Chesire desse jeito comigo. Não é querer ser idiota ou sair fora, mas eu nunca imaginei. Ele nunca deixou claro que gostava de mim dessa forma, sabe. Você sabia?

-Não. Você sabe que ele sempre foi fechado com esse lance de se relacionar com outro cara. Talvez o Ches esteja confundindo as coisas.

Deixei de prestar atenção na conversa. Então ele ia me deixar.

Não, não tinha porque Gregory e eu conversarmos, a resposta já estava ali.

Melhor doer agora do que perder a linha na hora que ele dissesse isso na minha cara. Talvez, para ele não fosse assim tão forte como está sendo para mim. Apaixonado por ele? Faz quase uma semana que nós nos falamos, nos conhecemos e eu já achava que era o amor da minha vida?

Só seria uma piada para ele, como eu já estava sendo para mim.

**~/~**

-Vamos! Está pronto? – Que inveja da animação dele. Wimber entrou no meu quarto, mas nem me movi. Queria que ele achasse que eu dormia.

Então ele subiu na cama, mais especificamente em cima de mim, querendo olha o que eu fazia. Se eu estivesse me masturbando de novo, ele teria acabado de me broxar. Ou teria dado uma mãozinha.

Foi então que ele dever ter olhado para mim, pois não abri os meus olhos e não gostou do que viu.

-Por que está chorando?

-Estou solteiro definitivamente. – Falei. Sentia-me ridículo. Grande daquele jeito, espectro, e chorando por amor. Acho que eu chorava de decepção do que eu era não pelo fato de terem me deixado.

Acho que estraguei a graça dele, saiu de cima de mim, sem falar nada.

-Wimber?

-Ele falou com você? – O tom era baixo e irado.

-O ouvi conversar com o Laimi e o Chesire. Eles sabem da minha história com o Flégias.

-Você está brincando comigo.

-Se soubesse de mim que é real isso, ele me deixaria.

-Não sei se desço o cacete no Flégias, no Chesire, no Gregory ou nos três.

Minha vontade de responder era para bater no Flégias.

-Você não vai ficar aí na fossa, não é?

-Vou.

-Não vai.

-Vou.

-Não.

-Eu disse que vou, Wimber.

-E eu digo que não vai, caralho. – Senti ele me pegar pelo braço e me puxar para fora da cama. Brusco e grosseiro.

-Ei!

-Levanta, ou jogo você no chão, Mandrágora. Não queira ser teimoso comigo!

-Tá bem, tá bem, já levantei. – Fiquei um pouco assustado, ele estava começando a ficar bravo comigo.

Levantei, dei uma arrumadinha na minha cama, mas ainda deixado-a desfeita. E fui me trocar. Já o vi furioso, comigo uma vez, e ficou dias sem nem olhar na minha cara, e na época, moramos juntos fora da Alemanha.

-Pronto, Fiodor?

-Pronto, Wimber. – Depois que me troque, fui até ele e sorri.

-Irei levá-lo ao cinema. Vou entupi-lo de pipoca.

-Já não basta a tamanho que estou?

-Não vejo tamanho nenhum, só vejo um homem perfeito na minha frente, que ainda tem otário nesse mundo que não lhe dá valor.

-Você é o homem da minha vida, né?

-Obviamente que sim. – Ri um pouco e o empurrei porta a fora.

-Vamos logo.

-Da próxima, bate uma pensando em mim! Não no Gregory. – Ele saiu rindo, mas o comentário foi um tanto inapropriado, pois o citado apareceu ali. Olhava-nos, um tanto sem jeito e Wimber, se colocou na minha frente.

-O que é que você quer babaca? – Notei que foi avançando para cima do Gregory.

-Eu... Apenas queria falar com o Fiodor.

-Já está tarde, e ele tem o que fazer agora. – Não consegui olhar Gembu. Então Wimber pegou no meu pulso me puxando.

-Eu não irei demorar, por favor, Wimber.

-Saia da frente antes que eu quebre a sua cara.

-Wimber. – Pronunciei, mais briga e agora ameaças não.

-Quer falar com ele, Fiodor?

-Me dá um minuto? – Olhei o meu mano.

-Está bem, esperarei você na garagem. – Ele estava sério, e então me soltou e se foi. Ainda assim, fitei algum ponto no corredor, mas não ele.

-Na verdade, o que eu tenho para falar vai demorar mais que um minuto e mais que um instante.

-Então quer que eu faça o quê, tenho que sair agora. – Não sei ser grosso com alguém que eu gosto. Mas o que eu sentia, me fez sair do limite.

-Bom... Eu percebi, eu só... Pensei em sairmos amanhã para conversar sobre algumas coisas. – Ele tinha o tom calmo, acho que até arrependido.

Eu não ia segurar o que eu ouvi mais cedo.

-Não acho que temos nada para conversar. – Por fim, o olhei, magoado. E ele, surpreso.

-Mas... Por quê?

-Eu ouvi... A sua conversa com o Chesire e o Laimi. Ouvi que se o que eu fiz fosse verdade, me deixaria. Se eu não contei, é porque talvez exista verdade. E com isso, seria o fim do que nós tivemos. Só quero que saiba que eu gostei muito do que tivemos, lamento que tinha que acabar. – Senti vontade de chorar, mas tentei ser o mais frio que consegui.

Pensei que ele ficaria bravo e que fosse embora. Mas ele me olhou triste.

-Mesmo que tenha que acabar, eu quero conversar com você. Podemos? Amanhã, na hora do almoço, por favor.

Dei de ombros, não tinha mais nada a perder, já havia perdido.

-Está bem. Me avisa quando for almoçar. – Senti um leve sorriso aparecer nos lábios dele, que evitei olhar.

-Sim, pode deixar, obrigado. – Então ele saiu de perto de mim e eu suspirei.

Em seguida desci e fui me encontrar com o Wimber.

-O que ele queria?

-Quer sair comigo para almoçar amanhã.

-Ele magoa você e quer um encontro? Ele é bem falso. E outra, você não vai.

-Eu não tenho mais nada a perder. – Entrei no carro dele.

-Você tem orgulho próprio. E você não vai.

-Sinto que eu preciso.

-Se machucar novamente?

-Odeio coisa mal resolvida, e por mais óbvio que seja, tenho que ser homem e terminar direito. – Falando em coisa mal resolvida, e o Flégias?

-Estava em aula hoje. – Ele saiu com o carro da garagem, depois de se demorar no banco, se arrumando. – Conversei com ele. E obrigado por lembrar, tinha esquecido de comentar com você.

-E ele?

-Acho que finalmente ele e o Miles estão chegando a algum lugar.

-Acha?

-Ele contou que o Miles o pediu em namoro acho que ontem. – Eu ri um pouco.

-Ele me ferra e saiu de boa.

-Você odeia o Flégias, Fiodor?

-Eu deveria, mas ele era um amigo que eu gostava muito.

-Acha que foi ele quem contou para a trupe do Gregory?

-Certeza. Ele falou alguma coisa?

-Quando perguntei como é que ele estava em relação à você, ele não respondeu.

-Perdi amigo, rolo... Que mais...?

-Flégias com certeza se apegou a você. Mas o Miles é mais compatível com ele. E por fim, ele se deu conta disso. Mas particularmente, ele vai deixar a poeira baixar e vai vir procurar você.

-E se for ele quem contou?

-Cabe a você decidir se o detesta ou se permanece amigo dele.

-E se eu o detestar e ainda assim ficar sem o Gregory?

-Eu não deixaria você na mão, sabe disso. Sabe que eu faria tudo por você, Fiodor.

-Você realmente é o homem da minha vida.

-Ah! Só sou foda para cacete, nada mais. – Ele riu, egocêntrico.

-Você é chato, hein?

-Mas você me ama, gatinho! – Wimber olhou para mim e piscou, travesso e eu dei um tapa na perna dele, rindo. –Ah! Enquanto eu esperava você, liguei para o egípcio. E ele está na rua e vai nos encontrar lá.

Eu sorri. Embora pensando no que Gregory tinha para me falar.

O que eu ia falar, já sabia de cor, embora muitas coisas eu precisasse ponderar, mas se ele insistiu em falar comigo, mesmo depois de eu ter dito que sabia que era o fim, será mesmo que ele terminaria comigo?

-Está pensando demais.

-Eu e ele erramos um com o outro. Será que ainda eu teria outra chance?

-Você daria outra para o Gregory? – Ele suspirou, mas achei que não sabia que era sobre o Gembu que eu pensava.

-Eu queria apenas contar o que eu sinto por ele. Se ele fosse rir, se fosse me odiar, no momento, não importava.

-Por acaso sabe o que fará se ele dispensar você?

-Não. Mas eu teria que me conformar. E depois, seguir em frente. Mas por mais pervertido que seja, eu queria que ele fosse meu, nem que me desse um pé na bunda depois. Precisava provar para mim e para ele, que isso tudo não é de hoje.

-Tem... Certeza?

Olhei para ele e sorri leve.

-Só dessa chance. Nem que ele disse que me odeia pelo motivo que seja, só preciso... Dessa chance.

-Me preocupo com você e com esse seu raro coração enorme, Fiodor...

**~/~**

**Notas da autora.**

Subtítulo: Feel do Robbie Williams. 'Sentir'.


	6. Who Owns My Heart

**Can't Be Tamed **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**6. Who Owns My Heart**

Radamanthys reconsiderou minha falta do dia anterior, contanto que eu assumisse a responsabilidade de repor a teoria e a prática em até uma semana. E claro, eu tinha que pedir para algum companheiro para que pudesse passar as instruções da aula que foi perdida. E hoje, tive uma aula normal.

Não sei que ânimo eu achei para acordar no horário. Chegamos tarde ontem, vimos três filmes seguidos no cinema, e eu me diverti com os meus amigos. Minha noite foi contrária ao dia, pois foi feliz. Se não fosse o Wimber, não sei o que eu teria feito.

Voltava para o meu quarto, quando meu celular tocou. Vi que era Gregory, e atendi, mesmo um pouco tenso.

-Eu.

-Terminei, está ocupado?

-Não, acabei agora também.

-... Vai querer almoçar em algum lugar em específico?

-Sabe, eu estava pensando...

-Sim...?

-Por que não conversamos primeiro, depois saímos? Se puder vir ao meu quarto, não irão nos atrapalhar.

-Está bem, topo. Já... Estou subindo.

-Até depois. – Em seguida, encerrei a ligação, depois dele se despedir e me aproximei à porta do meu quarto e entrei. Hoje minha cama estava arrumada. Não me sentia vagabundo. Embora não tivesse sido eu a arrumá-la.

Poucos minutos depois bateram em minha porta, e fui atender.

-Olá. – Ele disse tímido talvez, mas eu não respondi. Apenas o deixei entrar enquanto eu tirava o meu agasalho e colocava por sobre a cadeira à frente da minha escrivaninha.

Depois, sentei na beirada da minha cama.

-Por favor, sente-se. – Ele então me obedeceu, e por um momento me fitou. – O que tinha para me falar? – Oscilei o olhar nele, mantendo-me sério.

-Por onde começo...? – Disse ele, para si. – Queria esclarecer a situação do Chesire. Eu não... Menti para você, se não se lembra, cheguei a dizer que não havia nada entre eu e ele. Havia os beijos, mas ele nunca me tratou como um amante, namorado, ou como você me tratou. Por isso que o que ele falou, foi um choque.

-Sim, concordo com você, mas não foi isso que me magoou ontem de manhã. – O olhei e vi que ficou confuso. – O fato de você ter dito para ele, que eu e você não tínhamos nada. – Ele pareceu compreender.

-Lembra quando eu disse que ele era ciumento, e bom, você sabia que ele não se dava bem com você?

-Lembro...

-Foi por isso. Foi exatamente essa reação que ele teve ontem, que eu queria evitar. Pois o trabalho que eu teria para acalmá-lo, eu desisti de contar. Em compensação, meus outros amigos sabem. Só o Chesire não sabia, Fiodor.

Isso não diminuiu a minha mágoa quando ouvi aquelas palavras do Gato.

-Eu... – Ele continuou. -... Queria saber que história é essa com o Flégias. É verdade?

-Já ouve essa resposta ontem, antes de eu sair com o Wimber.

-Por quê? Foi tão doce comigo e me traiu? – Ele me olhou da mesma forma com que eu o olhava, com mágoa.

-Flégias... Foi desleal comigo, Gregory. Quando... Eu e ele transamos, não tinha ocorrido o nosso primeiro encontro. – Mantive observando-o e sua expressão relaxou. – Só que a confiança que eu depositei nele, me decepcionou. E no dia que você encontrou comigo e me levou para ficarmos sozinho naquela sala, e eu lhe disse que eu e ele havíamos brigado... Ele bancou o Chesire. Disse que havia se apaixonado por mim, mas nisso teve ataques de ciúmes, me xingou e saiu batendo a porta. – Ele estava muito surpreso.

-Apaixonado por você? E você sente o quê por ele?

-Há poucos dias atrás, ele era meu amigo. Hoje, não sei mais. E não contei para você, por medo de afastar você de mim. Acreditei que você iria achar que se ele fez essa declaração, então eu correspondia. E o sexo... Foi o que me magoou nessa história com ele.

-Como assim?

-Passamos a noite juntos e no dia seguinte ele levantou e foi embora como se eu não fosse nada.

-Realmente, ele e o Chesire estão iguais. – Ele deu um riso um tanto sem graça.

-Posso ter traído você, ou mentido. Mas nunca menti em relação aos meus sentimentos, até onde nós chegamos. Sei que também não vai acreditar nisso... Mas é o que eu posso dizer sobre as minhas recentes atitudes... E também preciso lhe dizer mais uma coisa, mesmo tendo certeza de que não vai confiar em minhas palavras.

-O que é? – Ele perguntou suave, ansioso e com o olhar preocupado.

-Estou... – Meu coração estava aos pulos já. – Apaixonado por você, Gregory. Sei que vai me deixar... Mas mesmo assim eu tinha que falar a tempo. – O vi esconder a boca com a mão, em um gesto de plena surpresa. – Sei que você pode achar isso ridículo, não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, e mesmo se disser que estar apaixonado é um exagero para tão pouco tempo, ao menos posso lhe confirmar que é algo forte... Seja paixão, amor, não sei, mas é forte o suficiente para ter você sempre na minha cabeça, e esquecer o mundo quando estou do seu lado... – Deixei de olhá-lo.

-Fiodor, eu... Sinto o mesmo por você. –Ouvi um suspiro e depois que ele falou, o fitei chocado. – Se é loucura, cedo demais, eu não sei e não me importo. Se disse que ouviu minha conversa ontem, então ouvi as possibilidades que eu tinha, e que eu não sabia como agir. E se eu fui desleal em alguma coisa, foi nisso, não contei a ninguém o que eu sentia por você, não queria que brigassem comigo, não queria cobranças alheias, só a minha, só a nossa. E não quero deixar você. Principalmente agora, depois de ouvir toda a verdade dentro dessas situações.

-Estou sem palavras. Não esperava ouvir isso.

-Também não menti quando deixei claro alguns sentimentos e vontades minhas.

Vi Gregory se mexer na cama, sentando mais perto de mim. Quando percebi ele fazer isso, sorri, me achando um idiota por ter acreditado que eu estava no fim de um relacionamento.

E de forma lenta, um beijo aconteceu. Deixei ele comandar a carícia, ao menos o tempo suficiente para eu absorver o que ouvi, pois até então não estava acreditando.

E assim que eu compreendi e acreditei, tomei muito cuidado para fazê-lo se deitar na minha cama, não queria que aquele beijo de reconciliação cessasse. E o tanto que queria aquele homem, não me afastaria por nenhum segundo.

Quando ele se deitou, permaneci do lado dele, fiquei com receio de ficar por cima e machucá-lo. Então, ainda sem afastar a minha boca, fui descendo os beijos para seu pescoço. Com uma mão, toquei seu pescoço com firmeza por um momento, para os segundos que passavam, minha mão descia pelo seu corpo ainda vestido.

Passei novamente os meus dedos pelo peito dele, e dessa vez, abri o seu agasalho, colocando a minha mão por dentro da camiseta que ele vestia, arranhando-o de leve. E por fim, fiquei por cima dele, despindo a parte de cima das vestes dele, para depois fazer o mesmo comigo.

Se ele não quiser prosseguir, deixarei que ele me impeça, do contrário, não havia necessidade de palavras naquele momento, toda a situação poderia falar por nós.

Voltei a beijá-lo na boca, enquanto eu me ajeitava deixando meu corpo cômodo com o dele entre as minhas pernas e notei que enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas em meio ao beijo, ele tentava abrir a calça dele com a outra mão, e não hesitei ajudá-lo, por mais que estivesse tendo sucesso sozinho.

-Pode... Deixar... – Falei, brincando com os lábios dele.

Desci até sua cintura, e demorei a provocá-lo em seu abdômen entre beijos, mordidas e passando a minha língua também. Depois de certo tempo, brincando com o corpo dele, tratei de continuar despindo-o. O deixei apenas de cueca, e percebi que ele me observava. Sorri maliciosamente, enquanto me despi, por completo, e então voltei ao corpo dele, beijando sua barriga suavemente para tirar a última peça que faltava, e a minha boca e certa ajuda das minhas mãos, deixei Gregory completamente nu.

O olhei, temendo que eu estivesse indo longe demais, ou obrigando-o a ir onde não desejava. Mas ele sorriu para mim, e considerei isso como resposta às minhas atitudes.

Ajoelhei na cama, puxando-o de leve pelas pernas, o que fez Greg rir, e coloquei-as em volta da minha cintura voltando a encontrar a minha boca com a dele, e o beijo se formou com muita luxúria e aproveitei para poder me colocar dentro dele, com cuidado e delicadeza.

Gregory me abraçou forte, senti suas unhas passarem pelas minhas costas de forma brusca cada vez que eu me colocava ainda mais. O beijo abafou alguns gemidos de ambos, mas notei que ele estava ficando ofegante e então cessamos a carícia, pensei até em parar o que eu fazia, mas ele não se desprendeu de mim, apenas me abraçou ainda mais forte, e por fim, eu estava por completo nele.

Seus gemidos haviam se tornado mais do prazer do que pela dor, e foi então que eu me apoiei com uma mão em cada lado do rosto dele, fechei por um momento os olhos, sentindo-o finalmente da forma que eu tanto desejava e que queria me expressar. E usei uma das mãos para passar pelo corpo dele, não arranhei dessa vez, já estava provocando dor suficiente no corpo dele, mas desci meus dedos com um carinho firme até seu membro.

-Fiodor... – Sorri novamente, quase travesso, pela forma que ele pronunciou meu nome. Seus gemidos, apesar de discretos, estavam me enlouquecendo, e com isso, queria dar à ele o prazer que me proporcionava, também.

A carícia com a minha mão era na velocidade contrária ao meu corpo com o dele. Era bem mais lenta, forte, firme, o que o fazia com que ele gemesse a cada vez que eu passava a mão.

Os minutos se passaram, e deixei meus movimentos mais rápidos, meu corpo está entregue ao prazer. E eu havia cessado a carícia no membro dele, era uma brincadeira que eu adoraria deixar para outros momentos, pois ali, os nossos corpos pertenciam um ao outro e nada mais.

Senti necessidade de beijá-lo, enquanto eu me aproximava cada vez mais do meu orgasmo. O beijo foi ainda mais intenso que antes, um beijo forte e quase dolorido, ainda mais quando Gregory chegou ao momento dele. Ainda me mantive ao corpo dele, deixando as sensações cessarem por si mesmas.

-Por... Que... Deixou apenas... Para o segundo... Encontro? - Ele tentou falar, quando separamos as nossas bocas. E vi que ele tentou rir da piadinha, mas não teve tanto fôlego para tal reação.

-Queria... Que fosse romântico... – Sorri, tentando respirar.

-Imagine... Se não fosse para ser... – Notei um olhar incrédulo. Eu ri, e diferentemente dele, consegui.

Saí de dentro dele e me deitei na cama. Gembu não demorou para deitar a cabeça no meu peito, e passar a mão dele pelo meu corpo.

-Gostou?

-Se você não tivesse acabado comigo, eu queria de novo. Isso responde?

Ri, divertido.

-Melhor resposta não poderia ter... – Quer... Namorar comigo?

-O quê? – Ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar, será que estraguei o clima?

-Claro que eu quero. – Ele então sorriu e eu me tranqüilizei. – Você tem razão.

-No quê? – Ele voltou a deixar a cabeça no meu tórax, com cuidado.

-Parece que já aconteceu antes.

Sorri, abertamente.

**~/~**

Despertei, acreditando que era alguma hora da manhã, quando notei no relógio no meu criado mudo, que eram quase oito da noite. Depois de um olhar chocado para o meu próprio relógio, acariciei Gregory para que despertasse, não queria que ele ouvisse minha barriga roncando de fome.

-Greg...?

-Huum? – Mais ou menos desperto, ele me olhou.

-São oito horas, vamos sair para jantar? – Ele abriu os olhos, tão surpreso quanto eu.

-Imagina, fiz você perder o seu almoço.

-Mas eu almocei. – O olhei, sorrindo de canto mas com um olhar inocente.

-Realmente, adorei seu olhar de 'comi você'. – Ele riu bem divertido. E foi se levantando. – Vou para o meu quarto, depois que eu me arrumar, volto aqui.

-Por que não toma banho aqui?

-Porque senão, perdemos o jantar também. – Agora, quem teve a inocência no olhar, foi ele.

-Tá certo, até depois. Me dá um selinho vai. – E ele o fez, um pouco perdido, não sabia se vestia a calça, ou a cueca ou a camiseta primeiro. – A cueca vai embaixo da calça, só para lembrá-lo. – Eu ri, demonstrando que havia notado.

-E eu que ia colocá-la na cabeça! – Ele riu, rapidamente se trocou e saiu do meu quarto.

Sabe que por mim, não levantava da cama, e mais certeza do que nunca, o tempo poderia ter parado enquanto eu e ele nos amávamos nessa cama. Eu me sentia alegre, era só o começo.

E eu não podia enrolar também. Levantei e fui direto para o meu banho, a noite prometia.

E eu faria dela ainda mais romântica do que a minha tarde.

**~/~**

-Entra. – Remexia no meu celular quando ouvi baterem em minha porta.

-Bom dia... – Pharaó de forma tímida entrou e me cumprimentou.

-Bom dia, egípcio. – O olhei de sorriso aberto.

-Vim ver como você estava.

Em resposta, apenas o olhei e sorri abertamente.

-Que bom que está melhor. Feliz?

-Sim, estou namorando.

-Parabéns! – O sorriso dele foi tão aberto quando o meu. – Wimber sabe?

-Minha bateria acabou. Me empresta o seu? – Ele estendeu o celular dele e eu rapidamente mandei uma mensagem com a novidade. E não demorei muito para receber a resposta.

"PARABÉNS MANINHO! FINALMENTE DESENCALHOU". Mostrei a mensagem e o egípcio se divertiu. Então, devolvi o aparelho.

-Wimber não tem jeito. Fico feliz de saber que se resolveu. – Ele sentou do meu lado. – Vamos sair hoje? Tenho certeza que o Morcego vai, e vai querer ouvir tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

-Com certeza, tenho muito para contar. – Sorri. – E você e o Gordon?

-Estamos ótimos. Não estamos namorando, mas nosso relacionamento é bem visível para todos, então não me incomodo quando dizem que é meu namorado.

-Ele é tão louco por você. – Sorri novamente, adorando a expressão doce dele.

-Ah, sou bonitinho, quem não gostaria de me ter?

-Correção: você é lindo.

-Está me flertando?

-Funcionou?

-Não mesmo. – Ele riu malicioso. – Prêmio de consolação por ter tentado. – Pharaó então me deu um selinho.

-Ao menos isso! – Ri.

-Agora já chega. – Ele levantou. – Já me entreguei para você demais nesta manhã. – Ele falou de forma tão dramática.

-Tá bem, Julieta. – Continuei rindo.

-Não morrerei por você... – Ele tentou manter a peça de teatro ali.

-Romeu?

-Eu ia falar Fiodor mesmo, mas tudo bem. – Ele riu bem divertido, quando escutamos batidas na porta. – Movimentado aqui hoje, hein.

-É dia útil, meu querido, trabalho muito. Atende? – Ele consentiu com a cabeça e levantou para ir abrir, e percebi que a graça dele cessou.

-Ele está aí? – Por mais baixa que fosse a voz, era do Flégias.

-O que ele quer, hein? – Falei, alto e grosso.

-Estava te procurando. – Ele entrou, sem autorização minha e do Pharaó, que fechou a porta e cruzou os braços.

-Para quê? Veio estragar o meu dia?

-Pharaó, pode nos dar licença?

-Não, ele não pode, o quero aqui dentro. Aliás, ele chegou antes, e não vai sair.

-Tudo bem, volto depois. – Ele me olhou aborrecido e fez menção de sair.

-Certeza que o Fiodor não vai dar outra chance.

-E eu soube que está namorando. Fico feliz de ver que ferrou a minha vida, mas que você se safou.

-Eu contei, não falei que queria que esse relacionamento de vocês fosse para o lixo? – Ele mantinha o aborrecimento e acho que um pouco mais de mágoa.

-Saiba então que eu estou namorando com o Gregory. Expliquei o que houve, ele me explicou o que aconteceu, e nos reconciliamos com um belo de um sexo bem gostoso. – Acho que eu o irritei.

-É isso que me fez brigar com você. Você machuca e nem nota, nem se importa.

-Flégias. – Pharaó quando perde a paciência, sai de baixo.

-Não! Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas, mas desisti. – E lá veio a onde de arrependimento em mim. – Fiodor nem vai se incomodar em recebê-las.

-Depois do que fez ainda quer? – Disse o escorpiano.

-Se agora está tudo bem, quis fazer a minha parte. – Pharaó olhou para mim.

-É sério mesmo?

-Agora já não é mais.

-Para com esse doce, Flégias. – Olhei para o Esfinge, tenso.

-É, é doce sim. Desculpa ter atrapalhado vocês. – Ele abriu aporta e saiu.

-Eu deveria ter impedido?

-Não. Quando se colocam no caminho dele, sabe o que acontece...

-Não liga para o que ele disse. Você se importa até demais, ele que não procura enxergar.

Sorri pelo consolo dele.

-É só isso que falta resolver na minha vida.

-Nós vamos arranjar um jeito, Flégias não pode ficar com essa frescura. Até o Miles se incomodar e a situação se tornar uma bola enorme de neve.

-Flégias, a causa dos meus cabelos brancos.

Pharaó riu, mas eu queria chorar de frustração.

**~/~**

**Notinhas.**

Subtítulo: Who Owns My Heart, música da Miley Cyrus. Algo como "Quem Possui O Meu Coração".

Sofridamente pela vergonha escrevi esse quase-Lemon entre Fiodor e Gregory. Sei que o destaque desse capítulo era essa reconciliação, e eu não ia resumir.


	7. Love Train

**Can't Be Tamed **_(by Mistress Alice)_

**7. Love Train**

-Miles não vai admitir, sabe disso, Fiodor.

-Então falo com ele diretamente. Assim sai da minha boca, e Flégias não aumenta exageradamente.

-Só faltava você sair para conversar e ele falar que foi atacado por você. Não tem cabimento, Wimber. Deixa ele falar com o Miles. Quem sabe ele até ajuda.

-É difícil acreditar que o Miles pode _me_ ajudar.

-Ele é muito gente boa.

-Ele é assim com você porque vocês já ficaram. Mas sou eu o envolvido.

-Só sei que é muito drama de Flégias para um homem só. Fico imaginando se o Lycaon fosse mulher.

-Puta que pariu, seria ainda mais insuportável.

-Isso porque vocês são amigos dele. Imagino se não fossem.

-Mas nem por isso vamos aprovar tudo. Ainda mais em uma situação assim, que eu realmente não vejo necessidade.

-Ah! Vou procurá-lo, se não der certo, procuro o Miles, se eu não desistir no meio do caminho de reatar uma amizade que a outra parte não faz esforço.

-E ele ainda se atreveu a dizer que o Fiodor não se importa com as pessoas e gosta de machucar os outros, Wimber.

-Flégias reclama de barriga cheia. No fundo estou acreditando que tudo isso é apenas para ter a satisfação de um homem como o Fiodor correr atrás dele, e estou começando a não admitir isso. Até a hora que eu mandar o Fiodor ignorá-lo.

-Seria uma boa. Assim ele se toca do que fez.

-Ou não...

-Ou sim, sim. Quando ele é ignorado lambe a pessoa até não poder mais para poder ter atenção.

-Depois falo com vocês...

-Está bem. Que coisa ridícula!

Saí do quarto do egípcio com um ar de graça, os deixei conversando. Mas eu estava preocupado. Se eu chegasse a desistir e passasse a ignorá-lo, seria um extremismo desnecessário para mim, eu apenas queria conversar com ele, ouvi-lo e falar só isso.

Sabia que ele estaria em aula com o Aiacos, então eu iria até a sala do juiz para esperar a aula terminar. Já que ao contrário dele, meu mestre nos deu folga hoje, por assuntos externos.

Subi as escadas, e assim que me aproximei da sala, encostei-me à parede oposta à porta e fiquei ali esperando o Flégias sair.

O que demorou uns quarenta minutos, mais ou menos. Ele não me notou, o vi sair conversando com Sylphid de forma animada, então os segui.

-Flégias. – Ambos viraram para trás e me notaram. Basilisco me cumprimentou, mas obviamente, Lycaon disfarçou fazendo que não me viu. – Preciso falar com você.

-Vamos, Sylphid. – Pegou no pulso dele, e ambos se afastaram ainda mais de mim.

Notei que ele me esnobava. E fui ficando chateado.

Até que parei no meio do caminho e dei de ombros.

-Tudo bem, se você não se esforça, não falo mais com você, não faz questão pelo visto. – Me pareceu que ele se incomodou em ouvir isso, então virou de frente para mim. O olhei frio por um instante.

-Que houve? – Sylphid ficou perdido naquele clima.

-O que aconteceu? Eu digo. – Falei. – Flégias está com pacto de silêncio comigo. Não sei por quê. Mas estou aqui, mesmo depois dele ter dito que eu não me importo. – Olhei Lycaon novamente. – Pois bem, me dei conta de que é ele que não se importa. Tentei, viu. Sylphid está de prova.

Então, dei as costas para os dois e saí. Não gosto disso, mas sei usar da mesma atitude que fazem comigo.

-Fiodor, espera. Syl, falo com você depois, tá?

-Tá certo. – Ouvi a despedida, ouvi meu nome, mas não esperei, naquele instante eu cansei.

-Fiodor, dá para me esperar?

-Não. Vá atrás dele, não quis interromper a conversa.

-Você não quis falar direito comigo ontem, porque eu tinha que lhe dar toda a atenção do mundo agora? Está sendo injusto.

-Você já notou que todas as últimas vezes que veio falar comigo você me culpou de alguma coisa? Que eu briguei, que eu ignorei, que eu fui grosso, que eu não me importei! E que eu sou o injusto? – Por fim virei e o olhei, acho que eu estava puto. – Agora sempre que fui apontar erros seus, você simplesmente me dá as costas e vai embora. E fala que eu que não quero conversa e eu que esnobo você.

Ele ficou em silêncio, não me encarava, porém eu não consegui ler a expressão dele. Então continuei.

-Para quê todo esse doce? Toda essa frescura? Foi porque eu não notei sentimentos? Flégias, eu tratava você exatamente como o Wimber ou o Pharaó, não tenho uma bola de cristal para me fazer adivinhar que um dos meus amigos gosta muito de mim. E sabe, eu nunca impedi você de vir falar sobre isso, se não deixou claro antes, não era a minha obrigação perceber. E depois daquele domingo que você levantou e me largou na cama, eu passei a duvidar de muita coisa entre a gente, pois você me conhecia o suficiente para saber que se fosse eu dando em cima de você, não te largaria por aí. Isso foi o que mais me magoou de você. Se eu deixei você triste, então estamos quites, se é o que queria, conseguiu. E ainda mais me ignorando desse jeito... Você nem está olhando para mim enquanto falo! – Puto, irritado e sem paciência.

Eu lá, falando, falando e falando e ele quieto, quieto e quieto. Sempre disse o necessário e desnecessário e no momento que era mais conveniente, parecia que eu dava bronca em uma criança que não havia aprendido a falar.

Respirei fundo, aborrecido.

-Você realmente não quer conversa. Já entendi o recado. Só lamento que tenhamos que acabar assim, eu curtia muito ser seu amigo. – Saí da frente dele, deixando de me importar se ele estava feliz, triste, se me olhava enquanto eu partia.

Não tinha mais necessidade.

**~/~**

Tirei do meu bolso minha carteira, chave do carro e joguei em cima da escrivaninha de forma barulhenta. Bufei, encostando-se a ela, passando as mãos pelo meu rosto e pelos meus cabelos.

-Eu estava conversando com o ar! – Não entendi aquela reação. Seria arrependimento dele? Seriam sentimentos demais? Ou eu simplesmente deixei de significar qualquer coisa então ele desistiu de discutir?

Senti parte do meu coração ficar vazio. Gostava muito do Flégias. Mas como eu disse para o Wimber, tinha que seguir em frente.

-Está tudo bem? – Gregory entrou, mas eu não ouvi a porta se abrir.

-Não mesmo... – Falei baixo.

-Que aconteceu? Escutei lá de fora você bater alguma coisa. – Ah, eu não tinha fechado a porta.

-Acho que perdi um amigo. – Quando o olhei e sorri triste, acho que ele percebeu sobre quem eu falava.

-Não se resolveram? – Ele segurou no meu braço.

-Eu queria ter feito isso agora. E fui... Mas falei, ele nem respondeu, parecia que eu falava com uma porta.

-Ele gosta tanto assim de você?

-Pelo visto, não mais. E ele está namorando com o Miles, então... – Tentei parecer que não me importava.

-É minha culpa, não é?

-Não, Greg. Você é completamente inocente nisso.

-Quer que eu fale com ele?

-Não... Sabe... Se não era para ser, então é melhor deixar as coisas rolarem, se ele não quer nada, não vou obrigá-lo. Só sei que se eu o magoei, ele fez o mesmo comigo. – Dei um selinho no Gregory.

-Sinto muito.

-Não se preocupa. – Passei o braço em volta do pescoço dele, encostando a minha cabeça com a do meu namorado.

-Ele vai se dar conta do homem que tá perdendo na vida dele.

-Obrigado pelo "homem". – Ri.

-Ué, você não é um travesti, né? – Ele riu, quase gargalhando.

-Sei não... Aparências enganam... – Acabei rindo junto.

-Ai, você—

-Ei. – Gregory se interrompeu e se virou quando ouvi outra voz. Afastei-me dele, para ver quem era, pois pela risada que dávamos, não reconheci a voz. Então um silêncio se instalou no meu quarto.

Greg cruzou os braços, aborrecido. Flégias tinha a cabeça baixa e o olhar era tímido. E eu sabia que em mim, minha expressão era de pura mágoa. Não quis falar nada, não tinha o que falar.

Afastei da mesa e fui remexer uma gaveta na minha cômoda, como se aquilo fosse extremamente importante no momento. E o silêncio permanecia por mais tempo e aqui me incomodava.

-Você bem que podia _falar_ com ele, sabe.

-Gregory. – Chamei sua atenção. Sem brigas. – Ele não quer, deixa.

-Foi o que eu vim fazer, beb... Gembu. – Eu notei que ele iria chamá-lo de bebê, e fiquei momentaneamente bravo. Em seguida, ouvi um suspiro.

-Depois volto, Fiodor.

Não. Não. Não. Gregory, fica. E ouvi uma porta se fechar. É ele saiu.

-Eu só estava deixando você falar. Não disse que eu sempre sou inconveniente? Por isso fiquei quieto. – Ele tinha o tom sério, mas não bravo. E senti sua voz ficar mais perto, então mudei de lugar e fui para o banheiro, fingir que procurava alguma coisa.

-Aham... – Respondi. Não ia falar mais nada.

-Queria pedir desculpas. Por mais orgulho que eu tenha... Não agi certo, você... Ainda é um amigo que eu prezo muito, por isso todas as minhas brigas... Queria saber o que você achava... Queria ouvir de você que gostava de mim, alguma coisa assim, e fiquei meio puto por só saber que magoei você. Aquele dia eu só saí para evitar confusão entre nós três. Ou nós quatro. Por mim eu não teria saído. Teria ficado um pouco mais até ao menos você levantar. Bom, agora já foi.

Não o olhei, mas novamente sua voz ficou mais próxima, e então esbarrei nele, saindo do banheiro.

-Dá para você parar de fugir de mim? Não vou atacar você nem arrancar a sua roupa. Não vim transar. Depois reclama que eu sou fresco, que eu não quero conversa.

-Você já se deu conta de que eu poderia cansar de tentar arrumar essa bagunça entre nós, já que eu sozinho fazia?

-Eu vim pedir desculpas ontem, mas você foi muito grosso! Que vontade eu tinha depois do pouco caso?

-Está vendo? Você foi bonzinho, teve boa intenção, mas eu não podia agir daquele jeito! Viu como eu disse que só eu sou o vilão?

-Estou na sua frente dizendo que eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz, por acaso você é surdo?

-Não, mas você é. Pois falei, até cansar hoje e você nem aí. Depois vem me dizer que quis deixar eu falar o que precisava. Se sou tão amigo seu assim, porque falou aqueles absurdos de mim? Porque foi abrir o bico para os amigos do Gregory?

-Eu estava com raiva!

-Não justifica. Se o Gregory realmente tivesse me deixado, o que você ia fazer?

-Se ele tivesse, com certeza lhe diria que ele não servia para você.

-Não me respondeu, Flégias. – Cruzei os braços. – Iria deixar o Miles para vir me consolar? Depois de ter dito que eu não ligava e machucava, você ainda vinha sentar do meu lado e me dar um abraço? Sejamos práticos, você quis se vingar e só está aqui, se humilhando, porque seu plano não deu certo. Queria estragar o meu relacionamento e me ver largado pelo pé na bunda. Afinal, te dei o fora, merecia um para ver como era bom, certo?

O silêncio dele foi a resposta.

-Que amigo que sou para você, se você teve a vontade de se vingar? Você ainda aprontou comigo, e eu não apontei o dedo na sua cara e ri, desejei ver sua infelicidade, e muito menos quis me vingar. Só quis ajeitar as coisas.

-Foi por isso que falei que você gostava de machucar. Eu sei que fui errado, já estou me culpando e você jogando tudo isso na minha cara. Se não aceita, só fala que eu saio daqui e você não precisa se estressar. – Ele me olhou entristecido.

-E se eu não aceitar? – O olhei, de relance.

-Paciência, saio daqui e do seu caminho.

Entrei em um dilema doloroso. Queria aceitar e acabar com aquilo. Mas também estava muito magoado para ter uma grande vontade de não aceitar, mas sei que iria me arrepender.

-Quer pensar sobre isso? Nos falamos amanhã. – Voltei a ficar de costas para ele, então senti seus braços me envolverem de forma até maliciosa, mas em um abraço.

Toquei em suas mãos e como da outra vez, me desvencilhei assim que o senti próximo.

-Então não aceita...?

-Prefiro pensar... – Ele se afastou, e saiu.

-Tudo bem, procuro por você amanhã.

Coloquei as minhas mãos nos bolsos. Nada contente com o dilema que se dissipava na talvez, pior resolução.

Se o Gregory voltasse agora aqui, eu poderia ter clareza. Mas senti que ele ficou bravo comigo.

**~/~ **

Distraidamente, montava um sanduíche para mim. E a idéia de não aceitar era cada vez mais tentadora.

Seria um modo meu de vingança, eu acho. Sou mau por isso? Acho que sim, se eu fosse bom eu estaria no Santuário, não aqui.

Cortei o lanche ao meio, e fiquei em pé mesmo, começando a comê-lo.

-E aí? – Olhei e Wimber vinha para perto de mim. – Quis procurar você pelo seu cosmo, mas não consegui, então vim no seu lugar favorito do Castelo. – Não evitei rir um pouco.

-Servido?

-De você eu quero, mas não o sanduíche. – Disse ele, brincando. – Falou?

-Sim, discutimos um pouco, mas por fim, ele quis pedir desculpas.

-Aceitou, né?

-Está aí o problema. – Estendi o lanche para ele, que mordeu um pequeno pedaço.

-No lanche? – Perguntou, de boca cheia e eu ri de novo.

-Não, ele me deixou pensando e estou com vontade de não aceitar.

-Como é? – Ele quase se engasgou. – Depois de tudo e quando a chance, não vai aceitar?

-Wimber. – Falei, mordendo mais um pedaço do lanche. – Não é assim. Ele pede desculpa e tudo some?

-É, nisso eu concordo.

-E é aí que eu empaquei. Quero aceitar para pôr um fim, mas não quero, pois tenho sentimentos.

-Ele disse o que acontece se não aceitar?

-Que ele sai da minha vida. – Ia morder o sanduíche, mas desisti.

-É isso que você quer?

-Não quero que fiquem longe de mim.

-Então... Reconsidera. Sei que está triste, mas ao menos, libera isso de você. – Ele pegou meu lanche, cortou um pedacinho e veio colocando na minha boca. – Pelo menos, se aceitar, você pode trabalhar com isso aos poucos. Não compensa ficar brigado. E é justamente para isso que estamos lutando esses dias. – Comi o pedacinho.

-Você é bom nisso, sabe?

-Obrigado. – Ele sorriu, comendo um pedacinho também. – Não é bom para ninguém.

-Te amo, Wimber. – Ele pôs a mão no meu rosto, sorrindo.

-Agora come de novo. – Ele enfiou um pedaço grande de lanche na minha boca. – Amo você mais que tudo, Fiodor.

Tentei responder, mas minha boca tava cheia demais, então apenas ri.

**~/~**

"_... Aceito as desculpas". _Digitei e mandei para o Flégias logo após a conversa com o Wimber.

Deveria falar pessoalmente, mas ao menos o SMS acabava com a agonia dele.

Meu Morcego tinha razão. O quê eu ia levar nisso? Só mais culpa e como eu achava, arrependimento.

Depois, fui ver o Gregory. Entrei e seu quarto, e sorri ao vê-lo ali.

-Está bravo comigo?

-Eu? Por quê? – Ele estava deitado na cama, lendo um livro que não reconheci.

-Quando Flégias foi ao meu quarto...

-Não, eu só achei que teriam de ficar sozinhos. – Fui entrando e fechando a porta. – Vem cá. Acertaram-se?

-Foi difícil, mas conseguimos. – Falei ao tirar meus tênis e então deitar ao lado dele. – Estou cansado com tudo isso. – Coloquei a minha cabeça no peito dele, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro.

-Cansado de mim? – Ele riu.

-Nunca. – Então meu celular tocou e eu fui ver, havia recebido resposta.

"_Obrigado"_.

-Sabe... Amo você. – Gregory riu.

-Que coincidência, viu... – Depois de ouvi-lo, levantei a cabeça e me ajeitei na cama e em cima dele, jogando seu livro longe...

"_**A próxima parada que nós fizermos, será feita em breve. Vá dizer para todo mundo, o que nós iremos fazer. **_

_**Suba a bordo porque você não tem nada a perder.**_

_**Se você perder o trem, sinto muito por você".**_

**~/~**

**Notinhas.**

Subtítulo e trecho ao final do capítulo, em negrito: Love Train de Tommy Lee. É a música de créditos finais do filme Premonição 3. Bem conveniente ao final do filme, e bom, é linda e coube aqui. "Trem do Amor" que no filme é um sentido meio macabro, mas aqui é romântico, tá.

Capítulo final, mais uma história concluída. Obrigada para quem resolveu acompanhar até aqui, agradeço de coração e espero que tenha gostado um pouquinho dessa fic cheia de paixões.


End file.
